Love Mode
by Fidyagami
Summary: Bersama dalam semalam membuat keadaan perasaan menjadi berubah. Sasuke yang biasanya kasar dan blah blah blah, menjadi bukan ia yang dulu di depan Sakura/Uchiharuno life begins/Dedicated: deAmarillis/Thanks for reading/Rnr?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : Typo dan segala kesalahan yang lainnya karena saya bukan orang yang sempurna dan teliti. Ooc kejam, AU banget, garing keras, cerita pasaran, don't like? Don't read! Don't flame!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

Fik ini bergenre Humor mungkin tidak lucu, genre humor bertujuan untuk santai membacanya ajah.

Fik spesial buat adik Nee-chan **Haruno Mya-chan** ^^ dan semua yang mau membacanya. Hope u like it!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Start-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awal tahun yang menyenangkan bagi Haruno Sakura.

Bagaimana tidak. Tahun ini kenaikkan kelas semua kelas dirombak ulang. Memang setiap tahun dirombak terus sih.

Senang kenapa?

Karena dia bisa sekelas dengan orang yang disukainya. Bisa sekelas dengan teman dekatnya, serta tidak sekelas dengan orang yang dibencinya.

Letak kelasnya sangat elit untuk tahun ini, maksudnya ada di lantai dua di pojokkan dekat dengan pohon. Itu asyik menurut Sakura.

Berjalan cepat perempuan pink itu menuju kelasnya, ia tak mau terlambat masuk dihari pertama sekolah.

Cuaca cerah, deruan angin dingin pelan, sapaan kicauan burung gereja, semua ikut mewakili perasaannya.

Tersenyum lembut Sakura kepada temannya yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas barunya itu.

"Pagi pink." Sapa Tenten santai. Kelihatannya Tenten juga menyukai tahun ajaran kali ini. Buktinya perempuan berambut cepol dua ini datangnya lebih pagi darinya. Senyumnya mengembang manis sekali. Kalau dicicip rasa manisnya kayak permen kapas yang dijual di pasar.

Melirik Tenten dan tersenyum, "Pagi juga." sapanya ceria.

"Kita duduk sama-sama saja ya." Balas Tenten.

"Ok."

Bersama-sama Sakura dan Tenten masuk ke dalam kelas baru mereka. Suasana kelas baru benar-benar berbeda. Uhm… apa mungkin itu untuk baru-baru saja ya?

"Hari ini belum belajar kan?" meletakkan tas, Sakura duduk di kursi yang sudah disinggahi Tenten sebelumnya.

Tenten ikut duduk di sampingnya, "Yep, paling bersih-bersih dulu." Si cepol dua ini melirik tas pink yang dari tadi Sakura bawa, "Tas baru ya? Keren!"

"Ah, biasa saja, hahaha."

Tidak terasa kelas sudah dipenuhi murid-murid yang sebagiannya sudah Sakura kenal. Mereka berbagi sapaan dan senyum satu sama lain. Seketika sekolah yang dua minggu ke belakang sangat sepi akan suara-suara dan celoteh umat manusia, kini ramai kembali seperti biasa.

Sampailah saat Gaara orang yang sudah Sakura kenal lewat di depannya, "Hai." Sapa Sakura biasa seperti hal yang dilakukannya pada teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Hai." Balas Gaara datar tak bernada, sapaannya basi untuk usia dini.

Namun itu cukup membuat si pink ini senang dan tersenyum dengan latar bunga-bunga warna-warni persis di iklan pelembut pakaian.

Kenapa?

Simple, jawabannya karena dia menyukai Gaara. Atau mungkin sudah memasukki arena cinta. Cinta itu semacam reaksi kimia yang membuat orang menyukai dan mengagumi seseorang. Yah intinya sama sajalah.

Ok, waktunya flashback bentar.

Sewaktu Sakura kelas satu SMA, kira-kira tepat dua tahun mundur ke belakang, waktu Sakura masih belum punya teman satu pun di sekolah KHS (Konoha High School) ini. Ia sempat sendirian sewaktu MOS.

MOS yang sangat menyiksa tiap murid-murid dengan ide para senpai-senpai yang tak kenal lelah, membuat depresi sesaat, kelelahan akut tingkat ujung tanduk, BETE setengah hidup dan pusing gak ada ujung. Pokonya semuanya berujung-ujung.

Saat mereka sedang dipanaskan di tengah-tengah lapangan bola basket yang diselubungi sinar terik matahari yang menyengat, tanpa boleh menggunakan lotion anti matahari.

Membuat kulit putih Sakura berteriak-teriak dan meronta-ronta mengeluarkan keringat untuk minta olesan lotion dan sejenisnya, yang bisa membuat mereka lembab dan segar kembali. Sakura tiba-tiba pingsan.

Tidak ada satupun orang yang berdiri di sana yang peduli Sakura.

Kenapa?

Alasannya sangat klasik. Orang-orang di dekat Sakura sama capeknya, mereka sama akan pingsannya. Tapi, perut mereka terlebih dahulu sudah di suap dengan ganjalan berupa nutrisi dan ion penambah tenaga untuk tubuh.

Dan sayangnya Sakura tak sempat makan apa-apa tadi pagi sehingga ia jatuh dan pingsan.

Lalu saat si pink ini membuka emeraldnya kembali hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah cowok bermata jade lembut berambut merah darah sedang menatapnya lurus. Dipandanginya sekelilingnya, ternyata si pink ini sedang berada di UKS.

Dan semenjak saat itu Sakura selalu menganggap Gaara adalah orang yang sangat baik. Walaupun terkadang sikapnya beku seperti balok es dan keras seperti batu kerikil.

Sekian dari flashback.

Yap sampai mana kita tadi?

Oh ya lanjut!

Jam 10 pagi tepat bel tanda istirahat pertama dibunyikan. Tepat pula bersih-bersih telah selesai. Semua kelas sudah mengakhiri acara operasi semut a.k.a kerja bakti.

Sapu, lap pel, ember dan sebagainya sudah siap tersusun rapi di dalam lemari kelas mereka masing-masing.

Guru yang mengawasi jalannya pembersihan sudah minggat ke kantor, untuk merileks-kan tubuhnya walaupun mereka tidak ikut dalam bersih-bersihnya.

Capek juga walau hanya mengawas. Keluar suara untuk menggerutui anak didiknya yang lelet dan ogah-ogahan bersihin kelas, lalu mondar-mandir kesana kemari untuk mengecek debu, kan lumayan mengeluarkan sebagian tenaga.

Dua minggu yang biasanya malas-malasan atau istirahat masih dalam artian malas-malasan, membuat otot dan urat-urat para murid mengencang tak normal. Salahkan-lah diri sendiri karena tak biasa bersih-bersih di pagi hari.

Kaca jendela yang tadinya burem dan kecel sekarang sudah mengkilat karena mereka lap dengan cairan pembersih lantai yang ada. Tadinya mau pakai semprotan khusus untuk kaca, berhubung tidak ada maka pakai yang ada. Dan untungnya kacanya tidak retak seribu gara-gara ada unsur kimia yang tidak cocok untuknya.

Debu yang tadinya bisa dikilokan sekarang sudah menipis dengan sedikit pengepelan lantai, meja dan kursi dengan cara seadanya.

Akhirnya murid-murid berbondong-bondong keluar kelas bersama-sama teman mereka. Mereka mengumbar tawa dan celoteh apa saja di sepanjang koridor perjalanan mereka.

Tujuan mereka hanya satu tempat.

Tempat yang bisa membuat melepas dahaga dan capek dari bersih-bersih, tempat yang biasanya untuk menggosip dan sebagainya.

Kantin sekolah.

"Pink."

Sakura merasa kalau sebutan itu hanya berlaku untuknya, untuk cewek satu-satunya yang paling pink di KHS.

Maka menoleh pelan ia pun melempar senyum ke arah orang tersebut.

"Sasuke." Lantas ia pun menghampiri orang yang bernama Sasuke tadi yang tepat berada di belakangnya—sedang bersandar di depan pintu kelasnya. "Kelasmu yang ini? Sayang sekali ya kita tak sekelas."

"Hn." Kata-kata khas Sasuke, "Mau ke kantin?"

"Mau ikut?"

Merespon dengan mengangguk kecil Sasuke. Bersama-sama mereka melangkah setapak demi setapak menuju ke kantin.

"Gimana liburanmu?" Sakura membuka topik pembicaraan terbaru.

"Biasa, kau sendiri."

"Hump… sama saja, hahahaha."

Si emo hanya tersenyum samar melihat dan mendengar celotehan orang yang dikasihinya. Dia rindu dengan tawa gadis ini. Tawa yang selalu melengkapi harinya yang sepi dari keramaian walau disekitarnya sangat ramai.

Waktunya perkenalan Sasuke.

Sasuke cowok cakep yang Sakura kenal sewaktu kelas satu SMA, karena mereka sekelas, tentu saja bisa kenal kan? Soal cakep semua orang sudah tahu akan hal itu. Makanya Sasuke jadi King sekolah dengan tampang yang seperti ini.

Sasuke adalah orang yang berharga baginya, tapi dalam artian teman tentunya.

Cool gayanya, dingin sikapnya. Namun Sakura sudah terbiasa akan hal itu. Bagi Sakura jika Sasuke berubah jadi ramah itu akan sangat mengganjal dan aneh. Bagusan Sasuke cuek dan dingin, itu akan menambah nilai plus untuk penampilannya.

Kalau ditanya pendapat Sasuke terhadap Sakura bagaimana?

Sakura, gadis ceria, suka berubah sikap dan penyayang. Sangat peka dalam semua hal. Sasuke tahu, kalau Sakura menyadari akan perasaannya selama ini. Namun kayaknya si pink lebih milih jalan ke depan saja lurus tidak mau belok. Cukup teman.

Apa daya si emo. Dia tidak pintar mengungkapkan perasaannya, dia lebih menunggu Sakura untuk menanyakannya. Walaupun resikonya besar, mungkin saja hati Sakura akan terdahului atau malah hati Sakura memang sudah terisi.

Yap benar!

Satu orang yaitu Gaara.

Sasuke tahu akan hal itu?

Yes of course, why not? Walaupun lumayan tidak peka, sedikit banyaknya dia tahu akan hal itu. Dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke kecewa berat akan sikapnya itu.

Mau salahkan siapa lagi kalau bukan dirinya sendiri.

Kembali ke Sakura lagi.

Memang Sakura tahu perasaan Sasuke, tapi gadis ini cendrung memikirkan Gaara yang selalu menyukai Hinata saingan terberatnya yang katanya menyukai Sasuke Uchiha.

Kalau mau dibuat seperti rantai makanan mungkin jadinya seperti ini: Sakura-Gaara-Hinata-Sasuke-Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-T B C-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 1: Start, finish!**

**Chap 2: Happy And Calm Down**

**Gilaaa. Nganar saya buat ini. Hiiyyy… bilang ya kalao aneh, saya juga ngerasa begitu.**

**Typo dan kesalahan mohon diberi tahu. Masalahnya notebook saya suka merubah tulisan seenaknya #alesan apa itu?**

**Ok, author abal ini mohon rifyuuu xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : Typo dan segala kesalahan yang lainnya karena saya bukan orang yang sempurna dan teliti. Ooc, AU, garing, cerita pasaran, don't like? Don't read! Don't flame! Kata tidab baku!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**And special thanks to: Kyo, Me, Hanalala, Amaira Soraya Miaw-miaw, Ricchu, Athena Blackblue, Hanachi Mya-chan, Sk'o' Nann3ke p11ece, kanarienvogel, Putri Luna, Kuroneko Hime-un, Cha-Nichi Kudo Oktora, 4ntka-ch4n, RainingOutside TheWindow.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**-Happy And Calm Down-**

**.**

**.**

Dari depan kantor sekolahnya , Sakura dapat melihat sekumpulan manusia ber-rok kotak-kotak seperti dirinya alias pakaian seragam sekolahnya.

Pakaiannya terdiri dari: jas-blazer coklat, kemeja kattun polos putih, dan rok coklat kotak-kotak.

Baju sekolah yang banyak dijumpai dikawasan anak SMA, biasanya seragam juga jadi pusat perhatian anak-anak untuk masuk dan mendaftarkan diri menjadi bagian sekolah.

Kembali kebahasan pokok!

Dengan gelisah si pink melirik jam tangannya yang rasanya dari tadi tidak bergerak-gerak. Jam yang bertengger di lengannya ini lebih mirip gelang plastik biasa yang diperoleh dari hadiah makanan atau snack.

Kemana Sasori kakaknya yang katanya mau menjemputnya pulang sekolah?

GPL! Gak pakek lama, lelet, lemot dan letoi. Itu janji pria imut kakaknya Sasori Haruno padanya. Tapi nyatanya si imut ngingkari janji. Dia lebih lelet dari seekor keong kecil baru lahir.

Diturunkannya kembali lengannya dengan kecewa. Sudah puluhan menit ia menunggu. Sasori lama sekali jemputnya. Belum lagi cuaca panas dan menyengat, membuat Sakura meringis kepanasan.

Sakura penasaran dengan apa yang tengah dikerubuni oleh manusia di sana, lantas Sakura pun mendekat kearahnya.

Oh, ternyata majalah sekolah sudah terbit bulan ini. Tadinya Sakura tidak ingin melihat apa isi dan topiknya. Karena ada seseorang yang bilang, "Ada Gaara dalam sini!" Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk tidak melewatannya. Kan jarang sekali kalau Gaara yang masuk topik. Biasanya Sasuke dan klub eskul yang terkenal saja.

Sekolah ini benar-benar aneh dan beda. Membuat majalah yang isinya sekitar sekolah. Dengan mendapatkan keuntungan yang dimasukkan ke dalam kas sekolah.

Anak perempuan yang lain banyak yang mau beli. Mereka semua beli tanpa pikir. Lebih enak beli majalah yang isinya tentang seputar artis daripada tentang seputar mereka kan?

Yah, susah juga kalau banyak idola dalam sekolah. Semestinya ini diketahui diknas dan pemerintah. Biar mereka tahu globalisasi benar-benar berkembang pesat sampai dipelosok-pelosok yang paling tidak penting.

Hei jangan mulai tanpa Sakura!

.

"Sakura! Sudah lihat?" Tenten menghampiri Sakura yang lagi bengong diantara kerumunan orang. Tentunya dengan kebingungan karena bagaimana cara ikut berkerumun di sana. Sayangnya gadis ini terlalu malu untuk menyelip dengan badan langsingnya. Kalau dia mau, dia bisa saja menyelip sampai ke depan sekali dan mendapatkannya dengan sekali kedipan.

Masalahnya mereka semua bau aneh karena terik matahari. Yang adanya Sakura akan muntah di tengah kerumunan kalau dia masih nekat.

"Tenten, kau dapat majalahnya?" Sakura segera memutar badannya menghadap Tenten tergesa-gesa menghampirinya. Si cepol ini ternyata belum pulang kerumah juga.

"Yep!" Tenten nyengir bentar sambil menunjukkan majalah sederhana yang tidak lebih dari 10 halaman, terdiri dari kertas HVS warna-warni yang di print oleh tinta hitam. Sangat sederhana namun banyak yang suka.

"Ah, kau tidak ambilkan buat ku ya?"

"Ini untukmu kok." Tenten memberikan majalah bersampul sederhana itu pada Sakura.

"Ah yang bener?" Sakura mengambil alih majalahnya cepat, "Makasih." Ujarnya terharu.

"Sakura." Panggilan seseorang membuat si pink menoleh ke sumber suara. "Kakak." Sakura noleh ke Tenten bentar, "Aku pulang ya, makasih atas majalahnya."

Tenten mengangguk, Sakura mendekat ke arah Kakaknya—Sasori yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Sekali lagi Sakura noleh ke Tenten dan dadah-dadah kepadanya dalam artian sampai jumpa besok. Ganbatte!

.

Selagi Tenten masih terpesona dengan Sasori, ada seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan. Orang itu adalah Sasuke, ehm… jarang-jarang Sasuke menyenggol orang, aneh saja kalau sampai laki-laki ini menepuknya. Masalahnya dari tadi Tenten disapa tidak nyahut. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi.

Tenten baru sadar kalau ada yang memanggilnya dari samping, "Apa?" sahutnya pelan.

"Lihat Sakura?" Sasuke yang berdiri di depan Tenten sudah ingin cepat-cepat pulang, sedari tadi nyari Sakura tidak ketemu juga. Makanya dia nanya ke Tenten. Raut mukanya tetap dingin walau di tengah terik matahari. Es yang Sasuke punya sangat berbeda dengan yang di dalam kulkas. Pokoknya tidak ada jualnya lah.

"Sudah pulang sama kakaknya, kenapa? Mau ngajak pulang bareng?" Tenten memang suka menggoda orang, khususnya Sasuke yang sulit ditebak ini. Senang juga sih jadi Tenten dapat ngobrol dan kenal Sasuke lewat Sakura. Dan untungnya Tenten tidak suka Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa dengan menjawab pertanyaan Tenten sungguh tidak perlu. Tanpa basa-basi si emo minggat dari sana dengan disertai dengusan sebal Tenten.

Yah, tidak masalah Sasuke pulang sendiri, setidaknya Sakura pulang dengan selamat sampai rumah sama kakaknya.

Tenten sudah bisa membaca gerak-gerik Sasuke yang tandanya: perhatian.

.

.

.

Mata emeralnya Sakura masih berkutat tak lepas dari majalah di hadapannya itu. Berkali-kali ia membaca di tempat yang sama, namun keinginan membacanya lagi terus ada.

Sabaku No Gaara

Itu judul paling atasnya pada halaman tiga, yang ditulis dengan huruf besar pakai wordart dikasih warna merah lagi. Gila keren bangetlah bagian yang ini.

Tidak masuk akal ya, propil teman sendiri dimasukkan dalam majalah sekolah, kan biasanya tentang pengetahuan dan asal usul sekolah tersebut. Lah ini, malah nyelewengnya jauh banget. Malah berputar arah.

Soal pengetahuan atau semacamnya, sudah basi. Jaman sekarang mana ada lagi yang masih mau baca yang kayak gituan kalau benar-benar lagi kepepet untuk ulangan. Itu pun biasanya di baca pas pagi akan mejelang ulangan. Kebanyakkan sih.

Dari tanggal lahir, hobi, dan biodata yang lain dimasukkan ke dalam sana. Tahu darimana ya anak mading propil Gaara? Setahu Sakura Gaara paling benci kalau diwawancarai.

Yah wajarlah dia kan bukan artis, walau kedudukkannya artis sekolah, tetap saja dia tidak mau. Artis saja malas kalau diwawancarai. Apa lagi seorang Sabaku No Gaara. Atau anak-anak Cuma menebak-nebak saja? Ah, tapi tak mungkin. Gaara pasti protes kalau di dalam sana hanya sebuah kebohongan belaka.

Cengiran Sakura harus runtuh pada bagian tulisan tipe cewek. Dia membacanya dengan sangat lambat dan hati-hati. Takut salah baca.

Gaara suka cewek diam.

Gaara suka cewek kalem.

Gaara suka ketenangan.

Berarti dia tidak masuk dalam hitungan kan? Wajarlah mukanya jadi masam gitu.

Pantas saja. Gaara tdak pernah ngasih perhatian sama dirinya. Toh nyatanya dia cerewet, suka ngomong, benci diam, suka bercanda dan intinya dia gak kalem!

Hinata Hyuga.

Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat cewek manis ini. Ah, kenapa Hinata begitu cantik sih? Pintar, kaya dan… pendiam.

Tapi banyak-banyak diam bisa sakit. Tapi Hinata kok tahan sekali ya diam? Berarti gossip selama ini benar yang bilang kalau Gaara suka Hinata.

Bangunan yang ada dalam hati Sakura runtuh seketika, hancur lebur karena tiba-tiba ada gunung merapi di dasar tanah yang tiba-tiba meledak, menyemburkan larva api, abu dan awan panas.

.

.

.

Sehabis makan siang Hinata langsung kembali ke kamarnya. Hinata membuka tasnya yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya. Sebuah majalah yang ia dapatkan tadi dengan susah payah. Habis jumlah yang dicetak terbatas sih.

Biasanya Hinata tidak pernah menyentuh majalah ini, ngelirik saja males, apa lagi mau beli.

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul saat dia membaca sesuatu di dalamnya pada halaman dua.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Dari atas kebawah Hinata senang banget ekspresinya saat baca itu. Padahal sebenarnya cowok emo ini sering kali dimuat di majalah.

Walau pun begitu, para senpai anak majalah sekolah kan lebih kreatif. Mereka membuat tambahan jika propil seseorang sudah dimuat sebelum-sebelumnya. Bagi Hinata walaupun Sasuke dimuat berkali-kali dia tidak bosan sama isinya.

Kini, giliran senyum Hinata yang runtuh saat berada di sesi tipe cewek. Propil Sasuke yang kemarin kan tidak ada sesi ini.

Sasuke suka cewek ceria.

Sasuke suka cewek gak ngebosenin.

Yah, dia gak masuk hitungan donk.

Hinata menutup halamannya dan menaruhnya ke atas kasurnya. Itu orang yang buat-buat apa dari Sasuke beneran? Setahu Hinata Sasuke paling males model ginian.

Ah, mungkin saja semua yang ditulis di situ benar. Buktinya Sasuke selama ini suka deket-deket Sakura daripada dia.

.

.

.

Sakura mencari-cari data informasi mengenai Hinata. Sudah ia putuskan beberapa menit yang lalu ia akan merubah dirinya menjadi Hinata. Dari kepribadian dulu dimulai, baru sisanya yang lain.

Dulu Hinata pernah dimuat di majalah sekolah sebagai murid teladan di KHS.

Majalah seri waktu itu seingat Sakura ia mempunyainya, dan sekarang gadis ini lagi sibuk-sibuknya mencari majalah lamanya. Agak lama Sakura mencarinya, dan akhirnya ketemu juga berkat kerja kerasnya mengobrak-abrik kardus buku bekas, yang selama ini disimpan di bawah ranjangnya. Kalau cari pakai mata memang benar-benar cepat daripada pakai mulut.

Hinata Hyuga.

Pandai senam lantai.

Ah, Sakura tidak bisa senam lantai. Ia kan bisanya karate. Lagian Sakura hanya mengikuti eskul karate.

Atau dia pidah eskul aja yah. Hmmm…

Pintar.

Nah yang ini Sakura paling tidak yakin.

.

.

.

Hinata lagi guling-guling di atas kasur ungunya. Ia lagi mikir bagaimana kalau dia jadi tidak pendiam kayak Sakura, pasti menyenangkan jadi dirinya yang baru.

Ia kembali bangun dan duduk dari tidurnya. Sudah ia putuskan kalau dia akan jadi Sakura.

Tidak perlu informasi tentang Sakura, karena dia sudah tahu sifat Sakura, kesukaannya, kepribadiannya dan lainnya. Karena dia pernah sempat dekat dulu sama si pink walau cuma sebentar.

Dulu memang mereka pernah dekat karena dimasukkan guru dalam satu kelompok belajar. Dan setelahnya mereka tidak dekat lagi.

Kenapa?

Yah iyalah mereka kan tidak cocok. Jelas saja Sakura banyak omong dan Hinata diam terus. Kalau bicara tunggu ditanya. Kalau tidak ditanya bakal diam terus. Capek kan Sakuranya? Lagi pula kalau mereka disatukan kasihan Sakura yang tidak tahan diam.

Cewek yang ber-IQ tinggi ini dapat dengan mudah mengingat kesukan Sakura. Dan dia sudah berniat jadi Sakura secepatnya! Mungkin ia akan berniat pindah eskul dan memotong rambut panjangnya.

Sayang sih, tapi tidak apa. Memang dia sudah berkeinginan akan memotong rambut panjang sepunggungnya menjadi sebahu. Hitung-hitung buang sial yang selama ini didapatnya.

.

.

Drrrrtttt… drrretttt…

Sakura mengambil HP-nya dengan malas-malasan yang dirasakannya berada di atas kepalanya. Ternyata getaran panjang HP-nya ada panggilan dari seseorang, dan seseorang itu adalah Sasuke. Mau ngapain nih anak? Pikir Sakura. Jarang-jarang Sasuke menelpon kalau benar-benar tidak penting.

"Hola." Jawab Sakura setelah ibu jarinya menekan tombol hijau ditelponnya. Masih berguling-guling santai gadis ini menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Posisi ini adalah yang paling pas buat jam setelah makan malam.

"Hn, yang benar Hallo." Tampak terdengar oleh Sakura suara Sasuke dari seberang.

Sakura terkikik geli, "Hahhahah, sama saja, ada apa?"

"Sudah lihat majalah sekolah?"

"Ehm… sudah, kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah lihat propil bagianku?"

"Hm… ada ya?"

Sasuke bengong sebentar karena pertanyaan Sakura, "Begitulah. Ya sudah." Sasuke bermaksud untuk mutusin sambungan telpon.

"Cepet banget mau matiin telponnya. Bentar dulu donk, aku lihat nih." Sakura mengambil majalah yang ada di hadapannya, dengan tangan kiri ia membuka majalahnya, agak susah ia membalik halamanya karena memakai sebelah tangan, belum lagi dengan posisi tidurannya yang membuat majalah akan terjatuh terus ke mukanya, "Eh iya ada." Sakura mengapit Hp-nya diantara telinga dan bahunya untuk membuka lebih leluasa lagi si majalah.

"Hn, sudah ya." Lagi-lagi Sasuke akan menutup sambungan telponnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah cukup senang ketika Sakura mengetahuinya, dengan begini Sakura pasti akan sadar orang yang dimaksud Sasuke dalam tipe cewek di sana adalah dia.

"Ahh, tunggu dulu."

Hening. Selagi keheningan dengan hati yang takut Sasuke menunggu Sakura sedang membaca majalahnya. Ia tahu Sakura lagi baca sambil tidur-tiduran walaupun ia tak melihat.

"Hahhahah." Tiba-tiba Sakura meledak tertawa setelah keheningan menyelimuti sesaat.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke mengira Sakura telah selesai membacanya.

"Kau suka cewek ceria? Mereka tahu darimana?"

"Entahlah…" terdengar suara Sasuke makin mengecil. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura begitu tidak peka alias pura-pura. Jangan-jangan Sakura sudah ketularan Hinata yang lemot itu. Sasuke kan paling benci yang namanya Hinata. Dan kalau sampai Hinata tahu Sasuke benci dia kasihan nasibnya.

Kalau Gaara, benci Sakura? Tanya aja sama dia.

"Ehm… boleh tahu siapa dia?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan perasaan senang. Dia sudah tahu siapa orang itu. Tapi ia ingin Sasuke-lah yang bicara sendiri. Kira-kira Sasuke bisa jujur gak ya? Bisa sih. Sasuke bisa saja OOC parah di sini kalau saya mau.

"Dia… penting?" Sasuke menjawab Sakura dengan kembali melempar pertanyaan singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Tentu." Jawab Sakura cepat.

"Tidurlah sudah malam, dah." Ujar Sasuke setelah itu dia menutup sambungan telponnya.

Tut… tut… tut…

Sakura tidak mengindahkan perbuatan Sasuke yang sangat ia kenal. Ya sudahlah, pikir Sakura.

Setelah ini Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk menarik selimut dan tidur. Lalu menyongsong hari esok dengan kepribadian yang baru alias dengan ke-OOC-an yang ekstrim.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**#bercucuran air mata dan gigit jari***


	3. Chapter 3

Yang udah rifyu: **Cha-Nichi Kudo Oktora, Amaira Sora Miaw-miaw, Hanachi Mya-chan, Ricchu, sun setsuna, Kazuma-big-tomat.** **me, ****Putri Luna, HanaLala**, **4ntk4-chan**, **Gevirg,** **Nggak tau**, **Kuroneko Hime-un.**

^^v

**Warning: idem seperti kemarin-kemarin XD. Don't like? Don't read! Don't flame!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Verse II and Hinata Verse II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menahan sendawanya saat setelah sarapan pagi, dia masih duduk diam di salah satu kursi meja makannya. Dia kan wanita tidak boleh mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sangat dilarang yang sangat tidak dianjurkan dirinya sendiri mulai detik ini, seterusnya dan kapan saja kalau dia bisa. Sebenarnya si pink kerap kali bersendawa ria setelah dia merasakan kenyang.

Rasanya kalau 'itu' tidak keluar ada yang kurang.

Melihat ekspresi Sakura masih diam di tempat duduknya ibunya mengernyit bingung. Bukan masalah besar memang seorang anak gadis satu-satunya yang ia punya diam sekarang, biasanya kalau ada apa-apa Saku-chan nya pasti bilang.

Momi Saku memang tidak pernah manjain anaknya, namun ia ingin semua anaknya terlihat normal seperti anak-anak seusianya. Dengan cara memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik buah hati tercinta dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang menurut anaknya sendiri terkadang sedikit merepotkan jika terlalu diawasi.

Sakur a sudah terbiasa memanggil ibunya dengan sapaan Momy dan ayahnya tetep Ayah.

Kenapa?

Dulu selagi belum menikah dengan ayahnya Sakura, nyonya Haruno sudah terbiasa tinggal di Inggris. Sapaan itu sering dipakai penduduk Inggris. Makanya sapaan itu diterapkannya pada anak-anaknya. Katanya kalau memanggil dengan sapaan 'ibu' itu terlalu sederhana. Belum lagi ibunya itu tidak mau ketinggalan jaman. Yah jadilah begini akhirnya.

"Kenapa Saku-chan?" tanya mominya.

Sasori yang pura-pura membuka laptop mengerjakan tugas di atas meja makan, alias main facebook melirik sebentar kearah adik satu-satunya yang rewel ini, "Tumben gak ngeluarin yang itu." Sindir Sasori singkat.

Sakura mendelik kearah kakaknya dengan muka masam, "Kata momi kan wanita tidak boleh bersendawa, ya kan mom?"

Masih dengan menggunakan celemek coklat nyonya Haruno membenarkan mengangguk. Ia tersenyum lagi. Dikiranya karena masalah remaja atau percintaan. Ternyata masalah anak gadisnya hanya itu.

Sasori tidak membalas kata-kata Sakura lagi ia terlalu asik dengan tugasnya. Otaknya yang malas mengurusi orang lain memilih bodo amat! Gak peduli siang-malam, sore-pagi yang ia suka adalah laptop pacarnya ini. Melek bangun pagi laptop, mau mejem juga laptop dulu. Lagu punya Duo Maya cocok banget untuk Sasori yang judulnya 'Ingat Kamu' itu.

"Aku pergi dulu ya." Setelah Sakura merasakan kalau dirinya sudah baikkan. Lantas ia pun berdiri dari kursinya. Sekilas gadis itu mengecup pipi kiri ibunya dan pamit sama Sasori.

"Pulang nanti tidak usah jemput aku!" setelah itu Sakura meleset keluar rumah sebelum mendengar jawaban dari Sasori. Lagi pula sepertinya si merah juga tidak mendengarnya. Jelas saja karena hetset besar menyumpal lubang kupingnya.

"Sasori, apa kau merasa aneh dengan penampilan Sakura hari ini?" ibunya bertanya pelan.

Kali ini jeda lagu yang didengar Sasori mampu mendengarkan suara ibunya, lantas ia menjawab, "Dia aneh terus kok."

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan orang-orang penduduk KHS dapat melihat Sakura Haruno berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai 1. Rambut pink yang lain daripada yang lain ini-lah yang paling bikin mencolok.

Gadis ini dengan percaya diri yang penuh berjalan melenggang seperti di catwalk. Yang dapat membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

Sebenarnya ini bukan hal yang biasa saja melihat Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor. Tapi kali ini beda.

Ia melewati sebuah cermin besar yang tertempel di depan ruang UKS. Karena baru sadar ada cermin, Sakura memundurkan jalannya kembali.

Melihat pantulan di kaca senyumnya mengembang. Kau terlihat sempurna nak!

Tidak sia-sia ternyata ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Penampilannya keren banget. Itu menurutnya sih. Padahal kalau dia sadar sedikit pun tidak ada bagusnya. Memangnya seorang Hinata keren? Ehm… menurut kalian?

Yang ada malah cupu, lemot, gak percaya diri, penakut, lemah tapi manis dan cantik kok.

Rambut yang biasa ia kuncir kini diuraikan. Biasanya bibirnya pucat, kini lipblos yang biasanya hanya jadi buntang di dalam lacinya hidup kembali. Bedak yang biasa dia pakai bedak bayi sudah nyingkir dari semalam.

Ehm… untuk sekarang soal bedak padat si pink pinjem punya momy dulu. Selagi momy-nya sibuk itu lah kesempatannya. Kalau sudah ada waktu nanti dia juga beli. Yah, kita lihat saja apa kulitnya cocok pakai bedak kuning.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dari kejauhan tempat Sakura berdiri. Masih menenteng tas pria ini menatap Sakura dari kejauhan.

Itu Sakura atau Sakura gadungan?

Ia lumayan terkejut dan masih memasang ekspresi cengo, tetep posisi cool donk!

Dari dasar lubuk hatinya yang paling-paling dalam dan paling mentok, mata hati Sakura melihat sesuatu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang sedang melihat kearah dirinya. Otaknya yang bekerja sama dengan mata hati menyuruh menggerakkan kepalanya untuk meyakinkan mata luarnya.

Dan mata emeraldnya memantulkan ke otaknya lagi bahwa orang yang dilihatnya itu Sasuke, "Hai." Sapa Sakura sambil nyengir seperti biasa.

Mendesis pelan dan berjalan mendekatinya, Sasuke langsung memegang dahi lebarnya yang hari ini tertutup poni, "Kau sakit?"

"Hah?"

"Panas," Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya dan beralih ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Apanya yang panas?" Sakura malah balik bertanya, "Oh iya ada yang beda dariku?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan penuh harapan. Siapa tahu Sasuke tambah senang dengan penampilannya dan mendukungnya. Atau malah jijik?

Sasuke mulai memperhatikan Sakura dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Tapi cengirannya musnah ketika Sasuke bilang, "Aneh." Tanpa melempar kata lagi, Sasuke pergi melewatinya dengan diiringi muka masam Sakura.

"Masak sih?" Sakura bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, kemudian gadis ini kembali menghadap kaca meyakinkan penampilannya sendiri.

Bagus. Pikir Sakura.

Yah, Sakura tidak sadar sih, kalau penglihatan orang itu lain-lain. Apa lagi kalau mata Sasuke yang lihat. Mata Sasuke tidak lagi sakit kok, dia masih sehat.

.

.

.

"Hinata-san?" panggil Tayuya teman sekelasnya meyakinkan. Bukan maksud mau mengintrogasi cuma dia ngerasa matanya ada yang mengganjal saat melihat penampilan gadis indigo ini.

"Iya." Jawab Hinata saperti biasa sambil tersenyum.

Tayuya agak merasa heran dengan Hinata hari ini, "Kau potong rambut?"

"Iya, kalau punya rambut pendekkan gak pa-panas." Jawab Hinata, kemudian matanya kembali lagi kepada buku yang sedari tadi ia baca.

Tayuya hanya ber-oh ria. Bukannya mau mengurusi urusan Hinata, ia hanya meyakinkan kalau Hinata tidak memiliki penyakit dalam yang membuatnya harus potong rambut.

Iya, memang Hinata punya penyakit dalam yang di mana-mana tidak ada jual obatnya dan tidak ada dokternya.

Apa?

Penyakit cinta.

.

.

.

Pagi itu baru saja sampai ke sekolah Gaara langsung main basket. Kalau Gaara sudah tegak di lapangan pasti para gadis berduyun-duyun melihatnya. Kayak ada tontonan gratis dari seorang artis.

Gaara juga mengajak temannya yang lain buat nebar pesona. Itu sih menurut Sasuke. Sasuke bisa saja nebar pesona lebih dari Gaara kalau dia mau. Tapi sayangnya si emo ini terlalu malas mengeluarkan keringat yang membuat baju seragamnya basah.

Dan anehnya Sasuke tidak habis pikir kalau para gadis malah teriak-teriak histris setelah melihat Gaara bercucuran keringat sambil minum air mineral botolan. Malah yang lebih parahnya lagi ada anak gadis yang bela-belain membawakan handuk untuknya. Termasuklah si pink Haruno ini yang parahnya sudah akut.

Tenang saja buat fans Gaara. Gaara ini adalah anak yang bersih kok, ia selalu bawa baju ganti kalau bajunya sudah dirasakannya bau. Lagi pula ia juga tidak pernah lepas dari yang namanya minyak wangi dan deodoran serta yang lainnya.

Kakaknya Temari selalu ngajarin Gaara buat hidup bersih terhindar dari penyakit. Temari selalu mencuci baju adik dan keluarganya di Laundry, Temari adalah kakak yang segalanya buat Gaara. Malah Temari sudah seperti ibunya sendiri. saat ini Temari berkulyah di fakultas hukum di Konoha, ia paling jago nari kipas dan pintar bergaya.

Dan tentunya dengan tambahan wajah plus, Gaara akan terlihat lebih dari anak pria lainnya.

Temari juga paling senang kalau sudah melihat Gaara lebih unggul dari Sasuke. Masalahnya Temari sudah pernah ditolak Sasuke, makanya si kuncir empat itu mau membuat Sasuke ciut dengan kehadiran adik tersayangnya.

.

Sakura yang baru saja meletakkan tas sekolah langsung mendatangi lapangan basket yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kelasnya. Gadis ini langsung senyam-senyum sendiri saat dirinya sudah berdiri di pinggiran lapangan yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kelasnya.

Sasuke yang berdiri di koridor depan kelas hanya bisa memadang datar melihat punggung Sakura yang sebegitunya mengagumi sosok Gaara. Bukannya ia juga tidak kalah keren dari Gaara? Apa sih kelebihan dari Gaara yang tidak ia punya?

Rasanya mereka samuanya sama dari luar sampai dalamnya. Apa mungkin karena rambutnya yang berwarna merah?

Ah, masak Sasuke harus mengecet rambut emo-nya menjadi warna merah? No way dan mustahil buat Sasuke lakukan sekarang.

Setelah bunyi bel masuk sekolah, mau tak mau orang-orang yang berkerumun di pinggiran lapangan bubar. Sebagian ada yang sudah masuk kelas dan masih berdiri di depan kelas.

Sakura yang masih merhatiin Gaara dari jauh masih nyengir sendiri tanpa berkedip.

Gaara memang tidak tahu kalau di sana masih ada Sakura. Tapi teman Gaara yang bernama Nagato menyadarinya. Ia bisik-bisik sebentar dengan Gaara sambil nunjuk dengan mulutnya kearah Sakura.

Mau tak mau Gaara akhirnya menoleh kearah Sakura. Dilihatnya gadis tersebut sebentar lalu ia pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket dengan membawa bola basket di tangannya.

Sakura hanya sempat cengo dengan perlakuan Gaara.

"Sakura mau sampai kapan di situ terus! Sebentar lagi Anko-sensei masuk!" teriak salah satu teman sekelas Sakura dari depan kelasnya. Bergegas Sakura pun berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya.

.

.

Selagi penghuni XII-b istirahat, Sasuke hanya duduk manis di kelas. Ia hanya memandang bosan pintu kelas dari tempat duduknya dengan disanggah tangan kirinya sendiri.

Masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri tiba-tiba ada yang meneriakki namanya dengan sangat lembut, "Sasuke." Hampir berbisik. Suara itu… jangan-jangan…

Ding-dong.

Sejak kapan Hinata sudah berdiri di depannya. Bukannya sedari tadi ia melirik ke pintu depan? Dan sedari tadi perasaannya tidak ada yang lewat. Jangan pakai perasaan Sasuke-kun!

Apa jangan-jangan ini hantu? Ah, sejak kapan Sasuke jadi percaya hantu.

Hinata menyodorkan kotak berisi bento pada Sasuke, "I-ini untukmu." Katanya dengan terbata-bata seperti biasa. Dan ini lah mengapa dan karena Sasuke membenci seorang gadis cantik yang tidak banyak berbuat dosa padanya.

Mengangkat alis bingung Sasuke berkata, "Ini apa?" pertanyaan Sasuke tertuju dengan kotak bento di depannya.

Menghela napas jantungnya berdetak kencang, Hinata menyunggingkan senyum tipis di bibirnya sebelum ia berkata, "Ini be-bento buatmu yang sengaja a-aku buat sendiri."

Pagi-pagi sekali Hinata sudah bela-belain bangun untuk buat bento yang akan diberikannya kepada Sasuke. Kemampuannya memasak sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Otaknya yang cerdas ini dapat dengan mudah menyuruh tangannya mengerjakan kegiatan memasak. Lagi pula dalam keluarganya Hinata sudah sejak lama diajarkan memasak oleh ibunya.

Hanabi adik Hinata yang baru duduk di kelas tiga smp, malah sudah bisa memasak masakkan Itali. Hanabi memang tidak sama dengan kakaknya Hinata. Bedanya dari cara bicaranya. Hanabi anak yang berani ngomong di depan umum, sedangkan Hinata tidak.

Sogokkan apa pun dari Hinata itu tidak akan membuat Sasuke menyukainya, walaupun Hinata ngasih rumahlah, mobillah, dia tidak akan membalikkan katanya dari benci menjadi suka! Tidak akan!

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke malas-malasan yang artinya menerimanya, bukannya ia menerima itu karena ia suka. Hanya sekedar menghibur dan kasihan padanya. Kalau Sasuke menolaknya, mungkin Hinata akan berlari ke kelasnya sambil menangis seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya saat ia membentak gadis ini. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak pernah membentaknya sih, memang cara bicaranya dingin begitu. Hinata saja yang terlalu lembut merasa begitu.

Hinata merasakan dirinya harus undur diri sekarang, maka ia pamit sama Sasuke.

"A-aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya." setelah itu Hinata pun berbalik dan meninggalkan kelas itu. Langsung saja Hinata masuk ke dalam kelasnya yang berada di samping kelas Sasuke.

Seharusnya ia menghilangkan sikap bicaranya yang terbata-bata itu sebelum ia ketemu sama pujaan hatinya. Mungkin saja mukanya tadi seperti orang yang kebelet pipis Karena melihat ekspresi Sasuke dingin seperti tadi. Kalau sudah merasakan sesuatu yang dingin Hinata pasti mau pipis.

**I don't know**

**I don't know**

**Ae ga ta neun nae mam**

**poh yo joo go ship peo**

**Nae geh ta wa**

**nae mam ka**

**chyo ga pam sae joon pi haet teon keu go baek geul**

Hinata medengarkan ada seseorang yang membuka lagu korea di kelasnya. Lirik lagunya sangat cocok buat hati Hinata, dan itu sedikit menyinggungnya. Lantas ia pun menoleh kearah suara yang dirasakannya berada tepat di belakangnya.

**I don't know**

**I don't know**

"Tolong diganti saja lagunya ya." Pinta Hinata dengan teman sekelasnya yang dikenalnya dengan nama Shion.

Kelihatnya si gadis pirang ini lagi ngerjain tugas Kakashi-sensei yang akan dikumpulkan sebentar lagi lewat email. Dan rasanya Hinata sudah mengerjakannya dua hari yang lalu.

Shion hanya mengangkat alis bingung dengan sikap Hinata, tanpa protes gadis ini memutar lagu yang lain dari notebook-nya. Padahal Shion lagi enak-enaknya denger lagu kesukaannya malah Hinata minta ganti.

Dan lagu kali ini lebih mengejeknya.

**Nobody knows how I feel**

**I can't stop**

**Love love love**

**Though it hurts, I keep on repeating**

**I can't stop**

**Love love love**

Fyuuuuh…

.

.

.

Sakura masih berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah sambil menjilati es krim coklatnya. Dia akan pulang jika es yang dibelinya barusan telah habis. Makan es krim bukan kebiasaan Sakura, namun makan ini menjadi hitungan tiap bulannya. Sekali sebulan atau dua kali itu tidak akan membuatnya gendut.

Dari kejauhan lagi-lagi Sasuke melihat Sakura. Ia menghampiri Sakura bermaksud menyapanya, namun tiba-tiba lidahnya kelu buat menyapa Sakura. Jelas saja karena penampilan Sakura hari ini masih aneh seperti tadi.

"Sakura." Teriakkan Tenten yang didengar Sasuke ada di belakangnya, gadis itu langsung melewati Sasuke dan menubruk badan Sakura sehingga mulut Sakura menggumamkan, "Aduh!" terdengar seperti terkejut dan… sedikit latah.

Apa! Seorang Sakura latah?

Sasuke hanya mendesis sesaat. Diam-diam ia menghela napas panjang dan melanjutkan langkahnya, malah mempercepat langkahnya. Melewati Sakura dan Tenten yang lagi ngobrol. Entahlah sedang membicarakan siapa.

Ah, Sasuke jadi merasa tidak enak hati. Ia masih mempercepat langkahnya menuju bis yang sedari tadi berhenti menunggu penumpang memasukkinya. Setelah Sasuke masuk ke dalam bis, ia langsung saja mencari tempat duduk kosong. Dan tak lama kemudian bis itu mulai berjalan dan perlahan meninggalkan sekolahnya.

Masih duduk diam sendiri, Sasuke mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah Sakura lakukan hari ini.

Sakura hari ini berbeda, hari ini dia berhenti dari eskul karate, lalu masuk eskul senam. Setelah itu penampilannya berubah, cara bicaranya yang mendesah-desah itu…

Cara berjalannya yang lebih mirip siput…

Cara segalanya yang membuat perasaan tidak enak…

Sasuke menjadi bingung sendiri. dia jadi serba bingung dan entahlah apa yang ia ketahui sekarang. Dia tidak terlalu tahu tentang gadis itu sepenuhnya.

Yang Sasuke tahu satu hal. Sakura agak mirip… Hinata.

.

.

Hinata melangkah berjalan menuju tempat pembuangan sampah dibelakang sekolah. Hari ini pulang sekolah gilirannya yang piket buang sampah. Gadis ini padahal sudah jadi Sakura tapi masih tidak bisa mencegat teman-teman piketnya yang langsung kabur begitu saja.

Lagi-lagi si gadis indigo harus membuang sampah sendirian. Ternyata sulit menjadi bukan dirinya. Hinata sebenarnya ingin memarahi temannya yang minggat itu. Dan itu lah masalahnya. Ia terlalu baik dan… penurut.

Kakinya terhenti ketika matanya melihat beberapa kucing yang lagi makan. Matanya terbelalak seketika terkejut. Bukan terkejut melihat kucing lagi makan. Tapi ini terkejut lihat makanan—kotak bentonya yang lagi tergeletak diserbu kucing diantara kubangan sampah.

Sasuke telah membuangnya…

Sasuke…

Sasuke…

Dan harapan Hinata semoga pulang ini ia tertabrak truck atau semacamnya lah, sehingga ia tidak dimarahi Neji pulang kerumah dengan mata bengkak habis menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rifyuu? T^T**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Don't like? Don't read!**

**Disclaimer: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Help!-**

**.**

**.**

Hinata masih duduk di dekat bak sampah sambil menangis. Menangisnya beda. Bukan seperti seseorang yang benar-benar menangis atau meraung-raung.

Ia hanya mengeluarkan air mata dan menunduk diantara kedua lututnya, dengan posisi sekarang ia sedang duduk di atas batu besar dekat sampah. Sedikit suara pun tidak terdengar dari mulutnya.

Untung hidungnya sekarang mampet karena reaksi dari menangis. Kalau tidak, bau sampah sudah bikin Hinata mual.

Tidak peduli sekarang sekolah sudah sepi. Dia akan tetap di sini sampai hatinya puas. Berusaha membuang jauh-jauh perasaan sedih yang berkecambuk itu, menghapusnya dengan tetesan air mata dan goresan sesegukkan pilu. Dia akan duduk sambil membuang sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam bak sampah di sampingnya itu!

Tiba-tiba dirasakannya sebuah tangan mendarat ke atas kepalanya. Tangan itu dengan lembut menyentuh rambut indigonya. Hinata belum berani mendongak melihat siapa itu. Ia tidak mau dan paling anti memperlihatkan wajah imutnya saat menangis.

Lalu dirasakannya pula seseorang itu seperti duduk di sampingnya—dengan tangan tadi yang masih belum terlepas.

Tangan yang lembut.

Seperti belaian ayahnya yang dulu menyentuh kepala mungil Hinata sebelum ia tidur. Seperti ketika Hinata dibelai oleh ibunya…

"Hinata, kenapa kau menangis? Gara-gara siapa?" tanya orang itu lembut.

Seketika sesegukkan Hinata lenyap. Dia tahu siapa dan suara siapa itu.

"A-aku tidak menangis, Gaara-kun." Hinata berusaha menormalkan suaranya yang sebenarnya terdengar parau sebelumnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau di sini?"

Hinata menggeleng dalam gelutan hatinya yang terdampar sekarang, "A-aku baik-baik saja."

Gaara tersenyum sendiri, ia sudah berniat akan berada di sini terus sampai gadis itu selesai menangis. Biarlah dia tidak bicara atau cerita, setidaknya ia dapat menjaga dan mengawasinya dari dekat walau Hinata tidak memintanya.

Alhasil, setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan, Hinata akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, gadis indigo itu lalu melempar senyum terima kasih kearah Gaara.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Gaara-kun." Hanya itu yang bisa Hinata ucapkan kepada Gaara. Tidak ada apa-apa. Maksudnya banyak. Tidak apa-apa karena sedih mendapat masalah, tidak apa-apa karena menderita sudah biasa. Atau, tidak apa-apa karena keinginan hati? Ah, Gaara jadi bingung.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Gaara akhirnya.

Hinata mau tak mau menerima ajakkan kebaikkan si merah ganteng ini. Dia masih ogah-ogahan diajak Gaara.

Namun ketika mereka melihat sosok Neji di depan gerbang sekolah, Hinata langsung menyuruh Gaara pulang sendiri.

Bisa-bisa Gaara akan diintrogasi Neji kalau dia dekat dengan Gaara. Kasihan kan Gaara-kun.

"Maaf ya, Gaara-kun."

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Gaara.

Hinata langsung berlari kecil menghampiri kakaknya, sedangkan Gaara hanya memandangnya dari kejauhan saja.

Sekali lagi pria merah itu tersenyum lembut kearahnya, semoga suatu hari nanti Hinata mau membalas senyumnya dari dasar lubuk hatinya.

.

.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura dari luar rumah Sasuke. Sakura memutuskan siang ini akan berkunjung kerumah Sasuke dan bertemu dengan anjingnya.

Bertemu dengan anjingnya, itu alasan saja. Atau mau bertemu Sasuke? Ah, sayangnya sekarang benih-benih cinta masih terkubur dalam tanah. Mungkin sedikit sinar matahari benih itu akan muncul.

Tidak lama kemudian mama Sasuke membukakan pintu rumah itu, "Wah Saku-chan, selamat sore." Sapa mama Sasuke. Kebetulan sekali ada Mikoto siang itu, jadi Sakura tidak perlu mengendap-endap masuk rumah orang lagi untuk melihat ada orang tidak di dalamnya. Biasanya kalau Sakura berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke dan di dalam tidak ada mamanya, pasti tidak ada yang membukakan pintu. Jelas saja, Sasuke kan malas membuka pintu kalau ternyata tamunya Sakura. Dipikirnya Sakura kan bisa membuka pintu itu sendiri, dia kan sudah biasa seperti itu.

"Sore, Bi. Sasuke ada?" balas Sakura sopan.

"Ada, silahkan masuk." Setelah Mikoto mempersilahkan, Sakura pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sasuke!" Sakura masih memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke walau ia sudah masuk kerumahnya. Ini memang sudah kebiasaan Sakura juga kalau sudah masuk rumah si emo. Ia malah memanggil Sasuke tidak berhenti-hentinya sampai batang hidungnya terlihat.

Mikoto sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sakura. Ia juga sudah menganggap itu hal biasa.

Sakura langsung menaikki tangga yang menghubungkan ke lantai dua tepat ke Kamar Sasuke.

Setelah si pink sampai ke depan pintu kamar Sasuke, dia langsung mengetuknya pelan.

Masih belum ada jawaban dari dalam. Sakura mengernyit heran. Lantas ia membuka sendiri pintu itu.

Setelah sebagian badannya masuk ke dalam, mata emeraldnya menyapu ke seluruh ruangan. Sepi.

Kemana Sasuke sekarang?

Namun sebelum badannya benar-benar masuk ke dalam tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Hei!" sapaan Sasuke ini lebih cendrung marah. Sakura merasakan asal suara itu dari belakangnya.

Sakura mengurungkan niatnya yang akan masuk kamar tadi, ia menarik badannya keluar dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang berada di depannya ini.

Sakura nyengir bentar, lalu pandangannya menatap anjing Sasuke yang berada di samping kakinya.

"Hai." Sapa Sakura pada anjing itu.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas panjang, "Sebaiknya kau jangan ganggu Pakkun." Maksud Sasuke tertuju pada anjing kesayangannya itu yang namanya Pakkun. Anjing penurut yang penampilannya aneh. Namun Sakura suka.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Sasuke diam sebentar, dia masih terpikir apa yang telah terjadi hari ini, benar-benar membuat hatinya risih. Suer, Sasuke benci sekali dengan sikap Sakura sekarang ini.

"Kami akan tidur." Akhirnya Sasuke menjawab.

Whoa… Sakura merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Sasuke, dia merasa si emo mengusirnya walau tanpa perkataan langsung. Kalau ada kata Pakkun saja oke-lah. Ini Sasuke malah bilang 'KAMI', berarti dia juga termasuk kan?

Sebenarnya memang iya sih, saat ini Sasuke sedang tidak ingin bertemu Sakura. Dia capek. Dia lagi ingin sendiri. dia ingin merenung dulu dan menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi dan mencari jalan keluar dari semua pemikirannya yang konyol itu.

"Baiklah." Ujar Sakura akhirnya dengan nada tidak enak. Jadi begini ya rasanya dikasari oleh Sasuke. Bagaimana dengan perasaan fansnya yang setiap hari dikasari pria ini?

Memang Sakura jarang dikasari, namun kali ini dia harus merasakannya juga.

"Aku pulang ya." Setelah itu Sakura undur diri dari sana. Sebelumnya ia sempat dadah-dadah sama Pakkun. Dan kemudian gadis itu jalan sendiri keluar rumah Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia bingung apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang. Mungkin gadis itu sudah tersinggung dengan sikapnya.

Sasuke langsung melemparkan badannya ke atas kasur, mata onyx-nya menerawang menatap langit-langit putih kamarnya.

Sesaat pikiran kosong merajainya, gelutan hati dalam lingkaran kebingungan terjadi, namun ia teringat akan sesuatu. Besok kan ada kunjungan ke kuil. Mungkin ini akan dimanfaatkannya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Mungkin.

.

.

.

Hari ini seluruh anak kelas tiga akan berkunjung ke kuil di sebelah utara Konoha setelah jam istirahat pertama. Tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh hanya memakan beberapa menit saja. Ini adalah yang kesekian kalinya mereka semua pergi kesana.

Katanya kunjungan itu untuk materi tugas Bahasa Indonesia, makanya waktu kunjungannya diambil pas jam pelajaran Bahasa selama empat jam. Mereka akan membuat sebuah resensi mengenai tempat tersebut. Ini juga merupakan tugas individu yang isinya tidak boleh sama alias tidak boleh mencontoh, jiplak, copy-paste, etc!

Bus sekolah sudah siap di depan kantor. Sebagian anak yang sudah selesai istirahat sudah masuk ke dalam bus masing-masing kelas.

Sebenarnya Sakura akan segera masuk ke sana. Namun karena ada hambatan pipis sebentar dia jadi mengulur waktu. Sedangkan teman Sakura sudah duluan masuk dan kelasnya sudah sepi sekarang.

Anko-sensei sebagai wali kelas Sakura tahun ini adalah orang yang paling disiplin. Dia paling benci ada murid didiknya yang telat walau lima detik. Sebenarnya dia juga seorang ibu yang baik dalam keluarganya. Yah, terkadang sifatnya sulit ditebak.

Sebagai ketua kelas, Gaara juga bertanggung jawab membantu Anko untuk memarahi temannya yang telat. Hitung-hitung latihan buat merduin suara, bagi Gaara yang jarang ngomong ini.

"Gaara, sebentar lagi bus akan berangkat, jadi kalau bel masuk sudah bunyi, jangan biarkan siapa saja yang masuk dalam bus." Anko-sensei berkata dengan nada mantap. Memang semua perkataannya mantap sekali. Dari sorot matanya selalu penuh ketegasan. Gaara sebenarnya paling malas menatap mata gurunya yang satu ini.

Gaara hanya menggangguk sekali, "Tenang aja, sensei." Jawab Gaara tidak kalah mantapnya namun nada suaranya terdengar nyantai.

Anko senyum sekilas, "Beri kelonggaran sepuluh detik aja, ok?" Setelah itu Anko pergi dari sana. Dia langsung duduk di kursinya dipaling depan dekat supir. Tidak lupa juga dia mengangkat Tonton ke pangkuannya yang sedari tadi ngikuti jejak langkahnya, babi pink ini memang tidak pernah pisah darinya.

Gaara hanya merasa aneh saja. Kenapa babi dibawa-bawa terus seperti itu, saat mengajar, ulangan, semesteran dan sisanya Gaara tidak tahu lagi kemana saja Tonton dibawanya. Dimana ada Anko pasti ada Tonton. Itulah pribahasa yang tepat buat mereka.

.

Sakura langsung berlari dari WC, ketika ia sudah selesai pipis. Bersamaan pula dengan bel masuk istirahat saat itu, dan itu artinya…

Busnya akan segera berangkat!

Sakura berlari melewati koridor sekolah yang saat itu masih dilalui anak-anak.

10

Gaara mulai menghitung mundur sendiri.

9

"Oh, gawat aku belum ambil buku catatan." Sakura masih berlari, ia sudah dapat melihat Gaara yang lagi berdiri di tengah pintu bus-nya. Ini pasti detik-detik terakhir saat masuk bus, karena pandangan mata Gaara seperti itu.

8

"Ayo kaki, cepat sedikit!"

7

"Ah, mampus!"

6

Sakura masih melihat temannya yang lain masuk ke dalam bus khusus kelasnya itu.

5

"Gaara ngelirik kearahku lagi! Kakiku jadi lemah nih."

4

"Oh, Hell no!"

3

Sakura masih berusaha berlari dengan melangkah jauh-jauh. "Ayo Sakura beberapa meter lagi!"

2

Hanya tinggal dua meter saja dari pintu bus, kaki Sakura tekilir dan terjatuh. "Siaaal!" umpatnya sendiri bersamaan dengan lututnya yang mencium tanah.

1

Gaara langsung menutup pintu itu dengan ekspresi datar. Dia malah tidak sedikitpun tertawa melihat adegan yang berada di hadapannya ini. Mungkin urat ketawa Gaara memang sudah putus kali sewaktu dia lahir.

Si pink langsung bangkit dan menggedor pintu bus dengan 'agak' pelan, "Anko-sensei tolong bukakan! Aku mau ikut! Gomen, aku telat." Bukannya Sakura lagi jadi Hinata. Jadi kalau lelet itu kebanggaannya. Bedanya telat Hinata bukan dari segi waktu sih.

Kepala Gaara tiba-tiba nongol dari kaca jendela bus. Dia ngelirik Sakura sambil menyeringai, "Kau telat Sakura, dan itu sudah jadi hukumanmu." ujar Gaara setelah dia membuka sedikit jendela busnya.

Sakura sedikit menjauh dari pintu bus untuk melirik Gaara, "Oh, ayolah. Aku kan hanya telat beberapa detik." Sakura memelas ala Hinata yang bagi Gaara itu sangat tidak lazim.

"Sepertinya kau harus belajar sendiri di kelas."

"Heh?" Sakura sebenarnya ingin nangis karena dia lagi membayangkan tinggal di kelas sendirian. Padahal baru kali ini Sakura telat soal ini. Kalau soal telat datang ke sekolah, jangan ditanya.

"Yah sudah. Jaa." Kemudian si merah menutup kembali kaca jendela bus. Dengan diiringi muka cengo Sakura.

"Ah, sial!" umpat Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian suara mesin bus itu sudah dihidupkan bersamaan dengan ekspresi kesal Sakura.

Namun, tiba-tiba pintu bus terbuka dan di dalam muncul sesosok manusia yang suka disebut Sakura dengan panggilan Ratu Pocong.

Sakura langsung merubah ekspresi cemberut ke tahapan nyengir ala kuda kepada sensei termanis di sekolahnya ini.

"Masuk!" perintah Anko mantap. Anko memang mantap sekali jadi orang. Makanya kalu ada seratus Anko di sekolah ini bisa-bisa hancur deh sekolah.

Anko bukannya kasihan dengan Sakura, sebenarnya dia akan kembali ke kantor sebentar dan mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal. Berhubung Sakura masih berdiri di dekat bus, mau tak mau dia jadi menyuruh si pink masuk.

Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam dan langsung mencari tempat duduk. Di mana lagi kalau tidak di sebelah Tenten tercinta. Dan setelah itu Anko langsung meninggalkan bus sebentar untuk kembali ke kantor dulu.

Kali ini keberuntungan lagi melirik ke Sakura.

.

.

.

Suasana di kuil memang beda dengan di sekolah.

Kuil tempat yang damai dan sejuk. Sedangkan sekolah banyak polusi dan panas. Untungnya hari ini kuilnya sepi. Jadi sekarang semua orang yang ada di sana hanya anak KHS kelas tiga saja. Biasanya di sini ramai kalau ada resepsi pernikahan dan acara lainnya. Di sini juga ramai kalau ada orang yang datang hanya untuk meminta dan memanjatkan doa.

Bus sekolah sudah rapi berjejer di lapangan parkir khusus dekat dari wilayah kuil. Isi bus sudah tumpah bercecer di lapangan.

"Jangan sampai tersasar ya. Jam sebelas tepat kalian kembali lagi ke sini. Kita hanya punya waktu sejam." Ujar Anko-sensei di depan semua murid-murid kelas tiga. Mereka semua berdiri di dekat lonceng besar yang suka dibunyikan kalau waktunya tiba tepat di bawah anak tangga kuil.

"Baik sensei." Ujar murid-murid serempak kayak anak TK baru keluar rumah.

"Tcih, kayak wisata playgroup aja." Umpat Gaara dalam hati dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hn." Umpat Sasuke yang berdiri jauh dari Gaara. Kalau dekat mungkin akan terjadi kesalah-pahaman.

"Ya ampun, di sini indah sekali." Sakura mulai berkhayal sendiri dari tempat berdirinya pula yang lumayan dekat Gaara.

"Hm, no comment." Nah inner Hinata memang paling kalem setelah inner Sasuke.

Di depan, Anko masih ngoceh dengan menggendong Tonton di tangannya. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang Anko bicarakan. Murid-murid bukannya merhatiin perkataan Anko, mereka malah memperhatikan Tonton yang lagi memandang mereka pula. Ya ampun! Tonton memang ngegemesin!

Setelah dirasakan mereka bahwa Anko sudah berdiam diri alias sudah menyelesaikan perkataannya, murid-murid langsung bubar dan mencari-cari objek yang akan mereka bahas dalam waktu beberapa menit itu.

Sedangkan si pink mulai menaikki tangga panjang ke atas bukit tempat kuil itu berdiri. Dari bawah rasanya kuil di atas itu kecil sekali. Untungnya Sakura lagi semangat, makanya dia harus ke atas.

.

.

.

Sakura mendekati patung berbentuk singa yang terdapat di depan pintu kuil. Ia terus memperhatikan dengan seksama dan malah difoto dengan HP-nya. Setiap ukiran dan sentuhannya sangat bagus walau sebenarnya Sakura tidak mengerti sama sekali. Mereka seakan hidup dan benar-benar ada. Namun sayangnya ini versi batunya. Kalau hidup Sakura pasti sudah masuk ke dalam perutnya.

Tidak jauh dari Sakura berdiri ada sebuah dupa yang baunya menyebar di udara sekitar, yang mengakibatkan baunya terangsang masuk ke dalam paru-paru dan mengalir sampai ke otak. Sakura tidak terlalu menyukai bau-bau seperti ini. Tapi ini sudah jadi tradisi agamanya dan harus ia nikmati.

Di bawah dupa itu ada sebuah kotak yang biasanya dilempari orang uang receh. Dan biasanya setelah mereka menyumbang uang mereka berdoa pada patung yang ada di depan dupa itu. Di sana juga ada sesaji makanan yang entah kapan itu sudah berada di sana. Sepertinya itu sudah agak lama ada di sana dan tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

Selagi Sakura masih mengamati di sekitar kuil dari sudut terpencil ini ada yang bicara padanya.

"Kau tidak bawa buku, tapi malah menyendiri." Ujar seseorang tiba-tiba di belakang si pink.

Sakura menghentikan acara memandangi patung itu. lantas ia berbalik, mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang, bisa dilihat ternyata suara itu memang suara si emo, "Kalau begitu, Sasuke mau mencatatkannya untukku?" bagi Sasuke jawaban Sakura benar-benar membingungkan. Maksudnya itu loh, mau nanya atau nawari?

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat yang merupakan jawaban yang paling cocok dengan maksud pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura menurunkan senyumnya, "Kau akhir-akhir ini agak kasar terhadapku, kenapa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya kau kenapa?" Sasuke medekat kearah Sakura hingga gadis itu agak mundur merapat ke patung. Gara-gara Sasuke, punggung Sakura harus menyentuh patung singa berdebu itu.

Tangan kanan Sasuke diletakkannya tepat di samping kepala pink itu untuk menyangga berat tubuhnya yang agak condong ke Sakura, seolah ia mengunci jalan keluar bagi gadis malang itu.

Sakura mengernyit heran dengan tangan yang menutupi bagian depan badannya yang dibentuknya seperti tanda silang. Seolah ia akan menangkis serangan dan pukulan dari Sasuke. Padahal sebenarnya Sasuke tidak akan berbuat apa-apa, seperti apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, "Maksudmu?" ujar Sakura akhirnya.

Sasuke agak menunduk menatap mata Sakura yang agak rendah darinya, "Kau berubah!"

Sedangkan Sakura tentu saja menatap ke atas membalas tatapan Sasuke, "Oh ya?"

Untung saat ini di sekitar tempat mereka berdua berdiri tidak ada murid satupun. Mereka mungkin masih berpencar mencari tempat yang banyak objek bagus dan masih mengerjakan tugas dengan tertib, tidak seperti dua manusia ini.

"Sasu, kau bisa menjauh sedikit." Sakura masih bersuara mendesah-desah, mengalun-ngalun, seperti Hinata Hyuuga bin Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Tidak. Aku akan seperti ini sampai kau tidak berbicara dengan nada seperti itu!"

Sakura mengangkat alis sebelah, "Bu-bukan begitu, kalau ada yang lihat kan tidak enak."

Sakura benar, posisi mereka sekarang memang tidak elit. Kalau dilihat orang memang tidak enak. Mungkin akan menimbulkan gossip dan fitnah.

"Kalau tidak ada yang lihat berarti?" Sasuke bertanya namun terdengar sedikit menggantungnya.

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, Sasuke malah menyela duluan, "Tidak masalah kan?"

"Hehehehe." Sakura malah tertawa garing untuk mencairkan suasana, kalau suasananya sudah seperti ini rasanya asing sekali. Makanya dia malas dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke-kun.

"Kau berubah Sakura." Sekali lagi Sasuke mengulangi perkataanya tadi.

"Maksudmu?" pertanyaan yang sama lagi dari mulut Sakura.

"Ini bukan dirimu." Sasuke berbisik dengan deruan napas panas dari dalam tubuhnya, yang membuat Sakura menjadi tidak enak sesaat. Seandainya fans Sasuke liat, wah tidak bisa saya deskripsikan mungkin kelebaian mereka.

"Sasuke, to-tolong jangan bicara sedekat itu." Entah mengapa debaran jantung Sakura tidak normal sekarang gara-gara tingkah Sasuke.

"Tolong jadilah dirimu sendiri, ini bukan dirimu." Lagi-lagi si emo berbisik.

"Sasuke jangan berbisik aku mohon, aneh saja rasanya." Sekali lagi rasanya Sakura ingin menangis. Dia sudah memasang ekspresi dengan alis mengkerut akan menangis.

"Sakura." Sasuke memaksa Sakura mendongak menatapnya lebih lekat-lekat lagi, "Kau tidak keberatankan?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke hanya direspon sebelah alis bingung Sakura. Dia bingung dengan sikap Sasuke akhir-akhir ini, bukannya Sasuke kamarin cuek dengannya dan sekarang tiba-tiba begini. Apa mungkin si emo kerasukkan set(an).

Dari balik semak-semak ternyata ada kehidupan. Maksudnya ada seorang yang sedang mengintai mereka alias memergokki Sasuke lagi menyergap Sakura. Itu sih jalan pemikiran mereka. Tempat ini sebenarnya memang wilayah mereka sih. Ok-lah!

Mereka adalah…

Binggo!

Sekelompok preman miskin, memble, kere, hancuran deh. Tapi mereka _cool _diantara gembel-gembel yang lain.

"Hei, ada sasaran nih." celetuk seorang laki-laki dengan jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah di sekitarnya.

"Wah Nagato, kau jenius, Kayaknya mereka berdua lagi pacaran." Ujar temannya yang juga memakai baju sama sepertinya, yah semuanya pakai baju sama. Entahlah mereka bikin dimana.

"Ya iya lah Pain, duit kita lagi habis nih, mana lagi laper lagi." Balas Nagato.

"Ah, kamu laper terus. Ngomong-ngomong di sini agak bau ya." Pain menajamkan penciuman di sekitar semak-semak itu.

Nagato ikut menajamkan penciumannya juga, "Gak ah, dasar hidungmu aja yang banyak tindikkan."

Pain menyipitkan mata kesal pada ucapan Nagato. Kalau Nagato bukan kapten mereka, mungkin Pain sudah mendaratkan satu jitakkan ke kepalanya yang kurus itu.

Nagato menoleh kearah Kakuzu yang masih diam saja di antara mereka bertiga. "Kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja?"

Merasa ada yang bicara padanya ia pun menoleh, "Siapa yang diam aku lagi ngitung berapa harga mereka." Balas Kakuzu sambil memperlihatkan sempoa asli dari negri Cina yang seingat Nagato dicurinya minggu lalu dari musafir kaya. Oh, ternyata Kakuzu lagi menimbang harga.

"Yep anak-anak tunggu apa lagi, kita let's go!" ajak Nagato semangat.

Kemudian dengan siaga mereka bertiga menyibakkan jubah mereka yang kepanjangan itu untuk lebih leluasa lagi melompat keluar—menunjukkan sosok mereka kearah Sakura dan Sasuke.

Merasa ada yang datang Sasuke menoleh. Mau tak mau Sakura pun melirik mereka.

"Hei kalian! Kenapa malah pacaran di sini!" ujar Pain berbasa-basi.

Sakura masih memasang tampang bengong. Sedangkan Sasuke masih berdiri di depan Sakura dengan gaya cool.

"Hahahah, kelihatannya mereka memang anak orang kaya." Nagato menimpali sengit.

Kakuzu menyeringai di balik masker hitamnya yang sudah pasti tidak kelihatan, "Hei kalian anak nakal, ayo ikut kami."

"Oi dodol, caramu menculik mereka kayak menculik anak kecil!" Nagato nyerocos marah sama Kakuzu yang melempar tawaran murahan kepada kedua bocah di depannya ini. Biasanya kalau mereka menculik anak kecil, pasti pertanyaan itu mereka lemparkan. Ini masalahnya yang mereka culik sekarang sudah dewasa.

Kakuzu sudah terbiasa seperti itu. Maklumi lah.

Sasuke memandang dengan pendangan meremehkan. Orang tua yang berada di depannya ini sungguh menyedihkan, pikir Sasuke,

"Ka-kalian siapa?" Sakura angkat bicara.

"Kami? Huh! Kalian tidak perlu tahu."

Melihat tatapan Sasuke membuat Kakuzu muak, "Kau meremehkan kami." Timpal Kakuzu yang disertai anggukkan Pain.

"Kalau begitu kita main kasar aja." Nagato mulai mengeluarkan kayu besar dari balik jubahnya. Kalau mau dilihat di balik jubahnya ada kantung besar yang dapat diisi apa saja. Beras sekarung juga masuk ke sana. Biasanya kantung itu digunakannya untuk tempat barang yang biasanya mereka curi.

"Hei, mau main kasar sepertinya." Keringat dingin mulai melucur dari pelipis Sakura.

"Sakura, keluarkan jurusmu saja." Kata Sasuke.

"Hah? Di tempat seperti ini? Badanku lagi kaku."

"Ah, sudahlah jangan banyak bicara lagi." Nagato maju duluan dengan membawa batang kayu di tangannya. Sebenarnya kayu itu hanya untuk menaklukkan mereka berdua saja. Nagato juga tidak terlalu berani benar-benar memukuli mereka. Yang adanya mereka akan mati dan tebusan uang melayang. Dan sayangnya mereka malah bersiap-siap dengan kedatangan Nagato.

Sakura sudah mengepalkan tangannya bersiap untuk menjotos Nagato. Namun dilihatnya Sasuke yang maju dan langsung menghadapi Nagato, dia memilih untuk mundur saja. Lagipula dia tidak siap bertarung dalam keadaan begini.

Dengan sekali tendangan Sasuke mampu menjatuhkan batang kayu di tangan Nagato dan dia menyeringai.

"Ah bos!" ujar dua temannya dari belakang dengan nada kecewa. Baru saja maju bosnya sudah kehilangan senjata.

"Diam!" Nagato berteriak sengit. Mereka terkesiap sesaat, lalu nyengir pelan tanpa dosa.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas heran. Dia heran dengan preman yang sok berada di depannya ini. Kemudian Nagato melayangkan sebuah bogeman kearah Sasuke. Namun dengan sigap Sasuke menangkisnya dan memegang pergelangan tangannya lalu membantingnya ke tanah.

Ini kesempatan buat mengeluarkan amarah. Mumpung sekarang Sasuke lagi sensi, ini kesempatan yang bagus. Selagi Nagato meringis kesakitan, Sasuke malah memukulinya lagi. Lumayanlah melampiaskan kekesalannya terhadap sikap Sakura tadi. Sasuke memang awesome!

Selagi Sakura masih melihat Sasuke saling jotos dengan Nagato. Tiba-tiba seseorang sudah berada di belakangnya dan mengunci tubuhnya dengan cara memgangi kedua tangan putihnya ke belakang.

"Hei lepaskan!" umpat Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari orang tersebut.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke ketika ia melihat Sakura tertangkap. Namun kelengahan Sasuke dimanfaatkan Pain yang lagi nganggur sekarang untuk mengunci gerakkannya pula.

"Fufufuu." Pain menyeringai. Tindikkan di sekitar bibirnya ikut bergerak juga, gak risih tuh?

Kakuzu yang berada di belakang Sakura hanya bisa diam-diam terkekeh geli, ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang sudah diberi obat bius sebelumnya.

Sebelum gadis itu keburu berteriak dan melepaskan diri, Kakuzu langsung membekapnya dan seketika Sakura lemas tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke tanah.

"Hahahah." Ketawa nista dari Nagato membuat Sasuke tambah marah. Sasuke masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Pain. Namun ternyata Pain begitu kuat tenaganya. Tentu saja Pain kuat, dia preman paling keren di sini. Oh joy!

Nagato bangkit dari guling-gulingnya dengan gontai. Pria kurus itu memegangi bekas jotosan Sasuke yang bertengger di pipi kurus itu. Lalu ia menghadap Sasuke dan menyeringai.

'Buagh'

Satu pukulan mendarat di perut Sasuke yang membuat dirinya meringis menahan sakit. Ia ingin teriak agar semua temannya menolongnya, namun saat ini ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Entah mengapa kekuatannya melemah, dan dia tak tahu mengapa itu semua terjadi.

"Aduh sakiiit!" ujar Nagato pelan. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata perut Sasuke penuh dengan otot keras. Saat dilihat tangannya ternyata memerah. Jelas saja, badan Sasuke kan six pack.

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang masih tergolek lemah di tanah, ia masih berusaha melepaskan diri, namun kekuatan Pain sangat kuat. Dan ia sangat lemah sekarang. TIDAK!

Kakuzu mendekat kearah Sasuke, tangannya mencengkram dagu Sasuke—memaksanya untuk mendongak menatapnya. Lagi-lagi Kakuzu terkekeh geli di balik masker hitam kumel itu.

Sapu tangan bius bekas Sakura tadi sekarang Kakuzu bekapkan ke mulut Sasuke. Pria emo itu meronta tak mau dibius. Namun obat bius terlalu kuat. Hanya sekali hisap saja Sasuke sudah kehilangan kesadarannya dan dia jatuh tersungkur ke tanah

"Oh yeh! Uang datang!" teriak mereka.

.

.

.

"Hei kau lihat Sakura?" Tenten terlihat panik saat ia selesai mengerjakan tugasnya di atas kursi bus itu. Sekarang bus itu sudah melaju meninggalkan kuil tadi. Dan sekarang mereka malah sudah berada di pertengahan jalan menuju sekolah kembali. Yang sialnya Tenten baru menyadari kalau Sakura tidak ada di sana. Dipikirnya tadi Sakura mungkin lagi duduk di salah satu kursi bus yang lainnya, namun setelah Tenten melempar pandangan ke sekeliling bus, ternyata Sakura memang benar-benar tidak ada.

Sedangkan yang ditanya tadi hanya menggeleng saja, "Coba kau bilang pada Anko-sensei saja." Balas Karin datar dari tempat duduknya.

Tenten mengangguk lalu ia berjalan pelan menghampiri tempat duduk Anko, "Sensei lihat Sakura tidak?"

Anko mengalihkan pandangannya ke salah satu muridnya itu, "Memangnya ada apa?" Anko terlihat bingung.

"Sakura tidak ada di sini sekarang."

"Hah? Benarkah? Coba kau hubungi telponnya."

"Tidak aktif, sensei."

Anko diam sebentar, dia diam bukan berarti dia melamun, dia hanya mikir saja kalau sekarang mungkin saja Sakura lagi di suatu tempat yang dia juga tidak tahu. Sakura kan sering terlambat. Mungkin saja sewaktu bus akan berangkat Sakura ketinggalan dan dia sekarang mungkin masih di sana.

Setelah Anko menduga-duga dimana Sakura, dengan tenang dia menjawab, "Dia sudah besar, dia bisa pulang sendiri kalau dia ketinggalan."

Tenten mengangguk mengerti, benar apa yang dikatakan gurunya. Sakura pasti tahu dengan arah jalan, "Baiklah kalau begitu." Tenten kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mulai berfikir semoga pendapat Sensei-nya itu benar.

Entah mengapa sampai sekarang perasaannya tidak enak. Tenten benci itu!

.

.

.

"Sasuke? Lihat Sasuke tidak?" bus yang tadinya sepi mulai ribut dengan suara khas Naruto yang keras ini. Ia bertanya dengan siapa saja yang ada di dalam bus itu. Dan mereka semua malah tidak ada yang menjawabnya.

"Tidak tahu!" jawab Kiba masih sibuk dengan tugasnya, padahal sedikit lagi karya tulisnya selesai. Dan Naruto malah mengganggunya dengan bertanya tentang Sasuke. Mana tahu-lah Kiba tentang Sasuke, toh dia tak pernah dekat sama Sasuke.

Setelah Naruto mengelilingi bus kelasnya tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke rupanya. Padahal sudah dari tadi Sasuke memang tidak ada di sana. Sayangnya otak lemot bin lelet Naruto baru menyadarinya sekarang,

"Yah bagaimana aku mengerjakan tugasku kalau Sasuke tidak ada sekarang. Kemana ya anak itu?" ujar Naruto sendiri.

Oh Naruto, kau akan babak belur oleh Sasuke kalau dia tahu kau membutuhkannya hanya untuk minta bantuan mengerjakan tugas.

Memang sih setiap ada tugas pasti Naruto dibantu Sasuke. Naruto adalah teman dekat Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke merasa Naruto adalah orang yang berisik, namun ia mengakuinya sebagai teman. Naruto beda, dia lucu dan terkadang hanya bisa membuat kesal. Namun itulah Naruto si pria jabrik pirang ini.

Tidak ada yang menyadari semuanya saat itu bahwa Sasuke tidak ada di dalam bus. Mereka semua terlalu sibuk membuat tugas. Sampai-sampai Naruto pun tidak menyadarinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-T B C-**

**.**

**.  
**

**lol. Rifyu?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Don't like don't read deh! Ooc!**

**Pair: SasuSaku. GaaHina.**

**Say thanks for riviewers: Yamato Akahito, The Portal Transmission-19, Andromeda no rei, Putri Luna, Hanachi Mya-chan, Sk'o' Nann3ke P11ece, 4ntk4-ch4n, Thia2rh, 7color, Ammai, Cha-Nichi Kudo Oktora.** **Namikaze Sakura**, **Sky Melody**

**Disclaimer: MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-What Should We Do?-**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Jam empat sore.

Biasanya kalau udah jam segini Sasuke akan bangun dari tidur siangnya dengan puas. Namun kali ini sungguh beda. Dia memang bangun tidur jam empat sih. Tepat lagi.

Perasaannya saat bangun-lah yang beda.

Kepala yang berat dan pusing, leher yang seakan patah dan pegal. Tangan yang seakan sulit digerakkan seperti sel-sel otot itu menegang. Aliran darah yang serasa begitu kaku dan menyesakkan. Serta tenggorokkan yang kering keras.

Dan satu lagi yang lebih beda. Ada Sakura di sampingnya. Gadis itu sedang terguling miring kekanan menghadap tembok, yang tentunya gak elit banget di atas kasur keras yang Sasuke dudukki juga. Gadis itu sepertinya juga tertidur dalam kelelapan karena obat bius.

Menaikkan alis bingung, Sasuke melempar pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Ruangan biasa yang berdebu, dengan cat putih kusam yang agak terkelupas, cahaya yang membantu penglihatan sangat sedikit. Hanya berasal dari celah-celah ventilasi di atas jendela yang kini tertutup dengan tirai hijau. Di sini sudah seperti di penjara. Apa Sasuke memang ada di penjara?

Tapi di penjara beda. Di ruangan ini ada pintunya, bukan jeruji besi.

Mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi dari kejadian ke belakang dan kebelakang, Sasuke memegangi kepalanya dan badannya di sandarkannya ke dinding di belakang.

Hanya satu yang Sasuke sadari sekarang.

Mereka disekap?

.

.

.

"Sasu-chan belum pulang?" tanya Itachi kakak Sasuke satu-satunya kepada mama yang baru saja bukain pintu buat anaknya yang satu ini. Itachi baru saja pulang dari kampusnya dan langsung nanyain keberadaan si adik. Rencananya dia akan langsung ngajak cabut keluar jalan-jalan sore di sekitar komplek.

"Belum, mungkin ada les di sekolah." Mama ngejawab kayak gitu. Masih jam empat ini belum terlalu larut buat anak laki-lakinya tidak berada di rumah. Biasanya batasan buat Sasuke sampai jam Sembilan malam. Itu pun harus ada kabar dulu sebelumnya kalau Sasu-nya tidak mau diceramahi.

Melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, Itachi langsung duduk di sofa, "Suruh pulang, Ma." Itachi main suruh saja sama mama sambil buka kaos kaki. Kalau dia yang nyuruh langsung Sasuke pulang, pasti Sasuke nolak. Kalau mama kan Sasuke sudah gak bisa nolak lagi.

"Hm, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, nanti mama akan nelpon adikmu."

"Ok."

Setelah Itachi meleset pergi ke kamar, barulah mama mencoba ngubungi nomor Sasuke pakai telpon rumahnya.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif."

Waduh kemana tuh anak?

.

.

"Tenten ada Saku-chan di sana?"

Tenten yang baru selesai mandi sore dikejutkan dengan telpon dari ibu Sakura yang tiba-tiba itu. Tidak biasanya momy Sakura nelpon untuk tanyain anaknnya.

"Enggak ada, tante. Memangnya Saku belum pulang?" Tenten malah tanya balik. Ia juga gak tahu sih dimana Sakura. Yang dia tahu Sakura 'mungkin' sudah pulang kerumah sehabis kunjungan tadi siang.

"Wah kemana anak itu ya?" dari seberang Tenten bisa mendengar nada kecemasan nona Haruno.

Sebelum jawab Tenten sempat ngelirik jam dinding kamarnya, jam enam sore. Masih belum larut sih, "Mungkin dia jalan sama temen kali, aku juga gak tau, Te." Tenten malah asal jawab. Dia memang tidak tahu kemana si pink sih.

"Oh ya sudah, makasih ya." Setelah itu telpon pun di tutupnya.

Entah mengapa setelah momy Saku nelpon perasaannya berkecambuk. Ada perasaan yang mengganjal yang menyelubungi pikirannya dengan kabut-kabut tebal.

Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Tenten teringat dengan temannya yang satu itu. Dia kan dekat dengan Sakura. Yah, mungkin ada keterkaitannya lah. Singkat pemikiran Tenten mikir dia sedang bersama Sasuke sekarang. Kalau enggak juga gak masalah. Setidaknya dia akan memberitahukan kepada Sasuke bahwa Sakura belum pulang sekarang kerumah. Siapa tahu aja Sasuke tahu dia kemana. Dan intinya Sasuke pasti mau ngurusin masalah kayak gini.

Menghela napas, Tenten pun mulai menelpon Sasuke. Untung aja dia punya nomornya yang seingatnya pernah ia lihat di HP Sakura. Nomor Sasuke cakep banget kayak orangnya, jadi Tenten mudah buat menghapalnya.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang di luar jangkauan."

Udah deh, kalau Sakura gak pulang sampe besok baru dicariin. Banci aja pulang pagi. Bener gak?

.

.

.

Yang Sakura rasakan sekarang adalah panas. Dia paling tidak bisa merasakan panas ditengah nyenyak tidurnya. Mana lagi perasaannya ngerasain gelap banget. Dia tahu keadaan gelap atau tidaknya saat dia tidur. Feelingnya emang kuat banget. Masalahnya ia sudah terbiasa tidur dengan lampu dinyalakan. Gak bagus banget ya cara gitu. Bukannya kita harus menghemat listrik?

Benar kan, pas Sakura bangun membuka mata penglihatannya gelap banget. Hanya ada cahaya remang-remang dari luar ventilasi yang membuat dia merasa sedikit pusing.

Hm, pusing aja rasanya baru bangun kali ini. Biasanya kan memang dia gak pernah bobo siang. Kalau sudah bobo pasti pusing. Kebiasaan.

"Kau lama sekali bangunnya." Suara itu dirasakan Sakura ada di dekatnya. Suara itu kan suara cowok yang super duper dingin di sekolahnya.

Perlahan si pink bangkit dari gulingnya, "Sasuke, kenapa kau ada di sini?" ternyata otak si pink belum berjalan. Mungkin masih berceceran di alam mimpi indahnya. Mungkin.

Menghela napas, Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura yang entahlah bagaimana sekarang posisinya. Yang jelas cewek itu juga lagi pakai baju seragam sekolah sama sepertinya, "Kemana aja kau tadi?" pertanyaan Sasuke memang gak nyambung, maklum lagi panas. Kalau sudah gini ia paling pusing menghadapi Sakura. Cinta sih cinta. Tapi ada juga sedikit ke-rese-an pada nih gadis. Apa lagi mengingat ia sudah hampir menyerupai Hinata. Gimana gak rese tuh?

"Sasuke, kau ini kenapa sih marah terus!" Nah obrolan tambah gak nyambung. Hebat banget ya anak Akatsuki. Mereka pakai obat bius cap apa nih, sampai-sampai buat Sasuke dan Sakura ngomongnya tidak nyambung.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas ringan. Setidaknya ini tidak lebih buruk. Dia milih diam aja dulu sampai ada ide cemerlang yang datang. Kalau gak dipikirin emang gak datang sih. Berfikir, berfikir, berfikir ala detektif Conan. Sayangnya ada sampah yang tersedat dalam otaknya nih. Lagi. Dia hanya bisa diam aja. Ngajak Sakura ngomong hanya bikin hati panas.

Mungkin Sasuke kekurangan nonton film action. Dia kebanyakkan baca buku pelajaran dan buku novel fiksi bergenre horror, jadi dia gak tahu mesti gimana kalau situasi kayak gini. Ternyata semua novel itu penting juga buat dipelajari dalam kehidupan. Banyak juga disekitarnya orang yang nerapin scane-scane yang ada dalam fiksi di cerita. Nah, kalau sudah begitu namanya korban fanfiction dan korban sinetron kan?

Santai aja lah… itu aja yang terpikirkan olehnya.

Masang ekspresi ketakutan dan sedih juga gak ada gunanya sekarang. Dia gak mau berfikir dengan keras. Yang ada dia malah jadi stress.

Sakura juga, mau nangis meraung-raung ketakutan gak ada gunanya. Yang adanya capek aja. Lebih baik dia ikutan diam seperti Sasuke. Aman kan dunia?

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan cahaya dari luar merebak merambat cepat kedalam. Sasuke sedikit memicingkan mata karena matanya dari tadi mendangin kegelapan yang pekat. Sakura mau tak mau melirik kearah itu juga.

Ctak.

Lampu kamar itu dihidupkan oleh seseorang yang baru masuk tadi. Seketika ruangan itu menjadi terang dan jelas dalam penglihatan mereka.

Sasuke hampir speechlees. Yah, ternyata ada tombol lampu di sini. Kenapa gak kepikiran itu sih?

Lalu, masuk lagi dua orang dari daun pintu itu. Kalau tidak salah yang Sasuke ingat itu orang yang tadi siang. Yang satu pakai masker, yang satunya lagi banyak tindikkan. Nah yang cewek ngidupin lampu itu baru dilihatnya sekarang. Cantik sih, ada bunga lagi di atas kepalanya. Sayangnya dia preman. Coba dia ikut les piano. Pasti cocok banget buat masa depannya.

"Jadi mereka yang kalian bawa." Ujar si gadis berambut pendek itu, dengan kedua laki-laki di dekatnya. Sedangkan yang ditanyain hanya ngangguk aja. "Cantik dan cakep ya. Tumben kalian dapet yang beginian."

Hn, payah nih orang baru tahu ternyata mereka cakep-cakep. Apa lagi Sasuke. Untung banget lah nyulik mereka.

Sakura akhirnya baru ingat mereka disekap tadi siang. Dan otaknya juga baru nalar ini tempat sekapan mereka. Pantas saja tempat tidurnya keras banget, lainlah dengan kasur kamarnya. Sakura baru ngerasain takut kalau udah kayak gini. Ia merapat duduk dekat Sasuke sambil mencengkram lengan pria itu yang nyatanya berkeringat.

Keringat Sasuke beda. Dia berkeringat karena panas. Kalau panas berkeringat kan sehat. Kalau sehat berarti dia normal. Gak bau kok.

"Sasuke, aku takut," Sakura masih betah nemplok dengan tangan Sasuke. Dia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Tenang aja, mama ku banyak uang." Dengan PD-nya Sasuke balas berbisik. Sasuke kayaknya udah tahu kalau mereka akan minta tebusan. Lihat aja mata mereka; mata ijo alias mata duitan. Apalagi yang pakai masker itu. Wah ijo banget tuh.

Kakuzu memandang mereka dengan nafsu. "Kita apa kan mereka, Konan?" oh, ternyata nama gadis itu Konan.

"Yang pink kita jual ke madam." dijual? Sasuke sempat terkejut, sedikit. Tebakkan Sasuke salah berarti ya. Santai lagi aja deh, "Yang cowok kita jual juga." Tambahnya dengan seenaknya. Mudah banget nih orang nyerocos. Gak tahu apa mereka itu akan menjual yang didapat dengan jalan haram.

Sedangkan kedua laki-laki itu malah ketawa ala devil setuju dengan pendapat Konan.

Ekspresi apa nih yang akan Sasuke keluarin sekarang, dia bingung. Yang nulis juga rada bingung. Yah, mungkin masih masang ekspresi datar aja lah.

Kita lihat kearah Sakura bangaimana reaksinya; Sakura terkejut. Yah terkejutlah, mau dijual? Dikirain minta tebusan sama orangtuanya. Gak kasihan apa dengan kedua orangtua mereka yang udah nyekolahin sampe SMA dari rizki yang halal. Ayolah kami bentar lagi akan tamat SMA.

"Kalian ini siapa sih?" Sasuke akhirnya angkat bicara. Dia sudah gerah banget dengan obrolan mereka yang seenak jidat itu.

"Kami? Yang pasti kami bukan teman dekatmu." Sahut Konan. Ya iya lah dodol, jelas aja. Yang adanya kamu itu musuh mereka.

Sakura memutar otaknya sambil melihat ke daun pintu yang masih menganga itu, ada pikiran akan lari dan cabut, tapi mending dia minta izin dulu sama Sasuke, "Sasuke kita kabur yuk, kabur lewat pintu itu." Bisik Sakura lagi.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum pahit. "Santai aja, Sakura." Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke katakan sekarang. Mau apa lagi? Mau nyuruh Sakura teriak? Yang ada Sakura malah di bekap lagi. begitu kan kalau di film-film? Semakin sanderaan melawan, semakin keras pula yang akan mereka lakukan padanya. Ada untung juga gak nonton film action.

"Kenapa begitu Sasuke, kau mau kita di jual? Kita harus bertindak." Sakura masih berbisik-bisik sangat kecil. Berusaha agar gak kedengeran oleh tiga orang di depannya ini. Mereka masih mendiskusikan apa entahlah. Lagipula kayaknya gak penting banget deh.

"Just calm down, Sakura." Sekali lagi pria emo itu berbisik yang kali ini sukses buat Sakura bener-bener diam.

Ah, sudahlah Sakura. Kekuatan aja gak punya. Mana bisa lari sekarang. Lagi lemes kayak gini karena laper. Gak laper kali si pink.

Seandainya mereka nekat kabur sekarang mumpung pintu kebuka dan mereka sedang tidak diikat. Yang ada mereka malah mati konyol. Kalau di cerita fiksi-fiksi sih begitu. Sakura kebanyakkan baca itu kali. Keberuntungan kan gak selalu ada di depan mata.

"Kalian pasti lapar kan?" kenapa gak dari tadi aja nih cewek nanya itu. Udah dari tadi laper tahu. "Ah, tunggu sebentar." Konan pun keluar pintu, entahlah mau kemana dia. Hm, mungkin ngambil makanan kali, baik juga tuh cewek.

Kakuzu dan Pain masih mendangin mereka sambil jaga-jaga kalau aja mereka akan kabur sekarang dan menyerang mereka. Lagipula mereka berdua tidak diikat, akan mudah bagi mereka kabur dan bertarung lagi. Yeah, salah sendiri kenapa gak diikat tangan mereka berdua.

Kalau Sasuke lagi semangat berkelahi pasti dia bilang kayak gini: Apa lo liat-liat, emang gue pisang, monyet!

Sayangnya dia lagi males dan pengen makan dulu. Pengen makan masakkan mama kalau ada di sini. Kayak nasi goreng tomat yang di tambah sambal, terus dikasih mentega, bawang goreng serta jus tomat. Hm…

Konan datang dari luar dengan membawa sepiring nasi putih, telur goreng ceplok dan air minum botolan yang masih disegel. Nasinya banyak banget sampai-sampai piringnya sudah penuh. Sasuke sudah mengira makanan yang akan dikasih model gini. Sirnalah harapannya nasi goreng dan blah blah blah.

Konan meletakkan piring itu di atas meja dekat daun pintu, "Makan nih." Suruhnya dengan nada seenaknya. Setelah itu dia pun keluar dari sana yang diekori Kakuzu dan Pain. Eit, tunggu sendoknya mana?

Blam

Pintu pun ditutup dan kayaknya… dikunci juga.

"Mau makan?" tawar Sasuke kepada Sakura. Hanya itu yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang. Mau mandi juga gak tahu dimana. Gak mandi juga masih wangi kok. Mau tidur juga gak ngantuk. Mau kabur juga yang ada sia-sia, kan gak tahu tata letak ruang rumah ini. Pasrah aja dulu deh. Semoga dapat pencerahan nanti. Semoga.

Sakura hanya geleng kepala, "Nanti ada racunnya. Aku takut." Sakura masih masang ekspresi shock dan ketakutan. Gak nyangka aja bahwa semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Padahal gak pernah sekalipun kejadian seperti ini di bayangkan dalam benaknya. Yah, memang kadang-kadang sesuatu yang gak diinginkan malah terjadi daripada yang diinginkan.

"Gak mungkin, dia kan mau menjual kita." Yah, saat ini yang dipercayainya hanya itu saja. Bodoh banget tuh orang kalau sampai membunuh mereka. Yang payahnya si pink masih belum berfikir panjang. Untung banget dia disekap bareng Sasuke. Daripada sama Naruto?

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan mendekat kearah meja itu. Diambilnya piring itu dan dibawanya ke atas kasur—mendekat kearah Sakura.

"Kita makan saja dulu." Sasuke berujar.

"Sepiring berdua?"

Sasuke diam sebentar, telur ceplok gak buruk, masih banyak gizinya. Nasinya juga masih panas. Kumannya berarti belum banyak yang mau nempel. Gak masalah lah. "Porsinya buat tiga orang nih."

Baru saja Sasuke akan meraih nasi dengan tangannya Sakura menghentikannya, "Tunggu, pakai ini." Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari dalam saku kemeja sekolahnya.

"Ini kan kartu pelajar." Sasuke mengernyit bingung.

"Daripada pakai tangan, kita gantian saja makannya."

Hm, masih belum terlalu buruk. Setidaknya walaupun makanannya kayak di penjara, dia di sini bersama Sakura.

.

.

.

"MOMY!" Sasori main teriak aja waktu pulang kerumah, "Saku-chan belum pulang lagi, Mom?" buru-buru Sasori langsung neketin momy. Pintu rumah dibiarkannya aja terbuka lebar sangking terkejutnya. Seperti biasa hari ini si merah pulang larut dari luar. Eh tapi biasanya lebih larut lagi. katanya sih kerjain tugas kuliah bareng sama temen. Hari ini dia 'agak' cepet pulang karena dengar adiknya belum balik kerumah sampai sekarang.

Momy yang dari tadi gelisah tambah terkejut gara-gara Sasori. "Coba kamu cari Sakura."

Sasori ikut duduk di sofa samping momy, "Jangan dicari mom, itu kan bagus!" Sasori malah bikin momy tambah bingung.

"Maksud kamu?"

"Dia itu sudah dewasa, mom. Berikanlah dia sedikit kebebasan untuk berfikir. Aku yakin dia bisa menjaga diri sendiri." jawab Sasori seenak dengkulnya. Oh, jadi Sasori pulang cepat kerumah hanya mau ngomong itu buat menenangkan hati nyonya Haruno?

Susah juga punya anak yang terlalu gaul kayak Sasori. "Dia kan baru menginjak remaja." Memang iya sih Sakura menginjak remaja, kayaknya mulut Sasori perlu diplaster deh. Dia gak tahu bener cara didik anak. Dia hanya bisa ngomong. Kebebasan apanya hah?

Momy hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, "Lagi pula dia gak bicara sama momy, dia gak ngomong mau kemana. Nomornya juga gak aktif. Padahal sekarang udah jam setengah Sembilan malam. Kalau sampai ayahnya tahu, momy pasti yang disalahin." Yang untungnya ayah Saku lagi dinas kerja sekarang. Momy bener. Kemana-mana anak tuh butuh pengawasan dan komunikasi dari orangtua. Lah, kalau ngikuti gaya Sasori yang suka kebebasan gawat kan?

Dan kali ini Sasori diam. Dia gak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi. Mungkin dia lagi mencerna kata-kata nyonya Haruno.

Semenit.

Dua menit.

Langsung loncat lima menit.

Dengan sekali hentakkan Sasori berdiri dengan tegap ala pahlawan, "Kalau begitu kita sewa FBI saja!" akhirnya si merah berseru juga.

.

.

.

Makan sudah. Minum juga sudah. Buka kaos kaki juga sudah. Ganti baju dan mandi aja yang belum.

Ternyata kalau malam udaranya mendingin di kamar ini. Dikirain panas. Ternyata Tuhan masih memberikan mereka kelonggaran.

"Sasuke Hp ku kemana?" ternyata Sakura baru sadar HP-nya hilang alias gak ada di saku roknya. Dia baru aja mau ngubungin orangtuanya karena baru dapet ilham itu. Eh, tapi HP-nya gak ada.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke menghela napas. Untungnya ruangan ini ventilasinya cukup sehingga membuat dia gak mati kehabisan napas. "Hn, baru sadar ya."

"Hah? Jadi kita gak bisa ngubungin orangtua kita donk."

Ya ampun, Sakura bener-bener lemot amat. Kalau HP tidak diambil sudah dari tadi Sasuke ngasih kabar ke bonyoknya. "Dompetku saja sudah hilang. Pasti diambil mereka waktu kita lagi gak sadar."

"Eh, iya ya?" Sakura malah balik tanya yang pasti gak direspon Sasuke, "Eh, tapi dompetku kalau tidak salah masih ada dalam tas." maksud Sakura tas sekolah mungkin. Tasnya kan masih ada di sekolah. Sekolah sudah bubar. bubar berarti sepi. Sepi pasti ada maling yang deketin. Dan intinya dompetnya juga sirna. Mungkin.

Setelah Sasuke menyimpan piring bekas makannya tadi di bawah kasur ia bicara lagi, "Bukannya tas kita masih ada di sekolah tadi?"

"Iya, di sana ada uang bulanan ku." Sakura malah menggerutu sendiri. punggungnya masih betah nempel di tembok putih sampang kasur itu.

"Biar aja itu bisa jadi barang bukti kok."

"Barang bukti apa?"

"Kalau teman kita sadar kita gak ada di bus tadi, dan dia ngeliat tas kita masih di kelas. Mereka pasti tahu kita ngilang. Kemungkinan besar kita pasti dicari." Jawab Sasuke yang lumayan membuat Sakura bingung. Saya juga bingung.

"Eh?"

"Berdoa sajalah supaya mereka sadar kita menghilang bukan karena minggat."

Sakura hanya bisa menggangguk dan percaya pada pria emo itu sekarang. Soal kecemasan dalam batin, sudah tidak bisa lagi dimusnahkan untuk saat ini. Kegelisahan dalam relung jiwanya masih bergelayutan dalam pikiran buaian angan yang tak pasti. Masih merasa ketakutan dalam genggaman alam. Pikiran negative memang yang paling penting sekarang. Menjaga diri itu juga penting.

Yang bisa Sasuke katakan dan harapkan hanya itu. Saat ini dia lagi bergelantungan pada takdir. Kalau ada waktu yang tepat pasti dia akan merubah takdir alias merubah nasib sendiri. Atau lebih tepatnya meloloskan diri. Atau mungkin ia akan menegakkan kebenaran. Atau lebih bagusnya menyelesaikan konflik fiksi ini dan mengakhiri semuanya.

**.**

**.**

**-T B C-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-thanks for all-**

**Salam.**

**Fidy**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for: **The Portal Transmission-19, Putri Luna, Aiko Sasusaku Uchiha, Hanachi Mya-chan, Andromeda no Rei, 4ntka-ch4n, Ammai, Sk 'o' Nann3ke p11ece. Uchiha Sakura97, 7color, Yamato Akahito, imechan, Cha-Nichi Kudo Oktora.** **Sky Melody**, **Hikari Shiju**

**Disclaimer: MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**.**

**.**

**Where Would We?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu masih terus berjalan. Jam di dinding menunjukkan udah larut malam alias jam sepuluh malam.

Agak gatel dirasakan Sakura disekujur tubuhnya. Mungkin karena kasur yang keras ini, mungkin juga udah lama gak di gebukkin debunya kali. Tak apa lah, lama-lama juga nanti kebiasa. Daripada tidur di lantai?

"Kau belum tidur?" Sakura bertanya akhirnya. Sedari tadi mereka cuma bengong dan diam aja. Emang sebenernya gak ada lagi yang perlu dikerjain selain bergelut dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

Sasuke yang duduk di pinggiran kasur ngelirik kearah Sakura yang duduk di tengah kasur. Dia diam bentar kemudian baru ngomong, "Kita gak mungkin tidur sekasur kan?"

Sakura melempar pandangan ke seluruh ruangan—mencari sesuatu yang memungkinkan untuk ditiduri, "Kau mau tidur di lantai? Kayaknya dingin banget deh, mana ada tikar di sini, bantal aja gak ada."

Blush.

Gak tau kenapa muka Sasuke tiba-tiba memerah tipis karena pikirannya terbang entah kemana. Bisa celaka gak ya kira-kira kalau sekasur sama Sakura? Nah, pemikiran Sasuke mulai ngelantur kalau udah tengah malam.

Kenapa malah mikir yang gini?

"Jadi?" Sakura bertanya meyakinkan, kelihatannya si pink udah mulai ngantuk berat. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menguap. Padahal nyatanya tadi kan ia udah pingsan berjam-jam.

Lagi. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas, "O-ok deh." Sedikit kesan gugup pria emo itu menjawab.

Hening lagi…

Agak ragu Sakura membuka rompi yang biasanya menjadi bagian seragam sekolahnya itu. Lagipula ia tak mau tidur mengenakkan rompi tersebut. Rencananya rompi itu mau dijadiinya bantal alias alas bobo. Ngomong-ngomong sekasur dengan Sasuke, gadis pink itu jadi merasakan darahnya berdesir keatas. Aneh saja dirasakannya seperti ini. lagipula ia juga gak pernah tidur bareng anak laki-laki. Sama Sasori aja gak pernah. Apa seperti ini rasanya tidur bareng cowok?

Sekarang gantian muka Sakura yang memerah.

Mau gak mau Sasuke pun membuka rompinya juga, nurutin Sakura kali. Perlahan pria emo itu membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Si emo sengaja menjauh minggir—sedikit buat jarak dari si pink. Kalau Sasuke nakal tidurnya pasti dia jatuh ke lantai.

.

.

.

"Ma, Sasuke belum pulang?" entah sudah berapa kali Itachi nanyain itu dari tadi sama mamanya. Bosen juga sih nanyain itu melulu dari pulang kuliah tadi. Cuma masalahnya si mama kok adem ayem aja sih.

"Bentar Itachi, lagi seru." Kata mama masih dengan mata menatap layar TV yang gak jauh di depannya. Mama emang gak mau digangguin kalau lagi nonton sinetron. Keliatannya sinetron yang ditonton mama gak habis-habis. Seingat Itachi film ini ditayangin dari dia SMA kelas satu. Dan sampai sekarang masih berlanjut.

Itachi memutuskan untuk duduk di samping nyonya Uchiha, "Ma!" panggil Itachi lagi.

"Bentar ah, beberapa menit lagi juga habis. Lagi seru nih!"

Menghembuskan napas kesal. Mata Itachi melirik ke segala arah. Bukan masalah, ia hanya ingin mencari remote. Gak tahunya mama yang genggamnya sedari tadi. Lagi. Itachi hanya mendengus kecil.

.

.

.

Naruto mau main kerumah Sakura karena mau pinjem buku PR-nya. Padahal gak sekelas tapi seenaknya aja mau nyontek. Gak bagus banget tuh.

Dia sengaja datang pada malam hari mau larut gini. Katanya Sakura kalau malam baik banget. Gak marah-marah kayak siang hari. Dan memang benar sekali. Karena hal ini sudah berhasil diterapkannya tempo-tempo lalu. Mau nyontek sama Sasuke bosan aja rasanya.

Baru aja si jabrik mau ngetuk pintu tiba-tiba pintu rumah kediaman Haruno udah kebuka sendiri.

"Eh ada Naruto." Sapa Sasori refleks. "Cari Sakura?" Ternyata Sasori udah bisa nebak maksud kedatangan Naruto. Lagipula si jabrik udah biasa datang jam-jam gini.

Naruto hanya nyengir ala rubah seperti biasa gaya khasnya—yang menandakan ia berkata iya.

Dari belakang Sasori muncul momy-nya Sakura yang keliatannya akan keluar, bisa dilihat dari pakaiannya yang lengkap—maksudnya rapi, "Eh ada Naruto." Respon anak dan ibu sama aja ternyata.

"Ada Sakura, Tante?" Naruto baru nanya. Habisnya Sasori gak ngasih tau duluan sih sebelumnya.

"Sakura?" tiba-tiba mata nyonya Haruno berkaca-kaca seakan menadakan ada sesuatu di balik kecemasan dalam raut wajah cantik nan ayu-nya. "Dia… dia…" bagus, malankolis-nya terlalu berlebihan. Beginilah kalau udah jadi korban sinetron.

"A-ada apa, Te?" gantian Naruto yang gugup. Kenapa nih Tante tiba-tiba jadi gini? Pasti ada yang tidak beres. "Sakura-chan, kenapa, Te?"

"Dia belum pulang kerumah sampai sekarang, dari pulang sekolah tadi." malah Sasori yang nyahut.

"Emang dia kemana, Nii?" bagus, Naruto malah memperlambat keadaan.

"Udah deh, lo ikut aja!" Sasori langsung berjalan ke samping—kearah garasi dengan diikuti nyonya Haruno yang masih nutupin mulutnya—agar suara melankolis-nya gak kedengeran tetangga.

"Mom, kunci mobil kemana?" udah di depan mobil Sasori baru tanya kunci. Penyakit lupa memang merebak hebat pada siapa aja. Dari tadi itu kunci gak keinget sama sekali.

"Mana momy tau, kamu sendiri taruh dimana?"

Naruto masih ngikuti jejak mereka. Mau tahu aja kemana mereka akan pergi. Lagipula kalau pulang larut nanti bilang aja; belajar bareng Sakura—biar ibu dan ayahnya gak marah.

"Memangnya mau kemana?" Naruto bertanya di tengah-tengah obrolan mereka.

"Sudah kamu ikut aja!" sahut anak dan ibu bebarengan.

.

.

.

Itachi yang mau masukkin kunci ke mobil baru inget sesuatu, ia malah menarik tangannya dan mengurungkan niatnya. "Mobil ini rusak kan, Ma?" si sulung Uchiha malah nanya. Padahal mama udah siap masuk ke dalam mobil—buat cabut nyari anaknya yang belum pulang entah kemana sampai sekarang, yang ngebuat hatinya sebagai ibu kandung menjadi was-was. Kalau udah lepas dari TV mama baru inget dunia nyatanya—baru cemas dengan anaknya.

"Eh, kalau gak salah rusak sih." Mama ngejawab, "Mama lupa bawa ke bengkel. Hahha." Mama malah ketawa sendiri atas kelakuannya yang pelupa itu.

"Kita naik motor aja." Itachi langsung ngampirin motornya dan menghidupkannya dengan sebuah kunci. Untungnya ia gak perlu pakai acara mencari kunci segala. Tempat penyimpanan kunci motor Itachi paling aman dan selalu stand by.

Dijadiin kalung.

.

.

.

"Hm." Gaara ogah-ogahan ngangkat telpon yang ternyata dari Naruto itu. Coba dari Hinata, biar malam udah larut banget ia mau jabanin.

"Hei, liat Sakura gak?" terdengar dari seberang suara Naruto yang diterpa deruan mesin kendaraan. Kayaknya si jabrik ada di pinggir jalan.

Gaara ngelirik jam dinding kamarnya sebentar. Jam setengah sebelas sekarang. Ngapain juga si jabrik nanyain Sakura jam segini. Emang dia nyulik apa? Emang tampang keren kayak gini suka ngumpetin anak orang apa?

"Mana gue tahu!" jawab Gaara agak lama, "Ngapain juga lo nanyai Sakura ke gue, tengah malem lagi."

"Yah, aku kan hanya tanya aja. Aku lagi sama orangtuanya dan blah blah blah…"

Gaara malah menguap karena ngantuk. Si jabrik ngomong apa dia gak denger jelas banget. Pria ini malah membaringkan badannya di atas kasurnya—masih dengan menempelkan HP di telinganya.

Sampai yang Gaara denger begini dari Naruto, "Sakura tuh belum pulang dari tadi siang seusai sekolah. Makanya kami lagi nyari dia. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan dia, aku udah gak bisa hidup lagi."

Kali ini Gaara malah melotot gak percaya, ia jadi ngerasa kantuknya hilang berganti penasaran, "Emang kalian dimana sekarang?" kok Gaara jadi tertarik? Mungkin ini berita seru baginya. Dia kan juga kenal dengan nyokap dan kakak Sakura walau gak terlalu banget.

"Di jalan menuju kantor detektif, kami akan melapor kesana."

Kalau Naruto menuju ke kantor detektif—yang hanya ada satu-satunya di Konoha ini berarti melewati rumah Gaara kan—yang letaknya gak jauh dari tempat itu. Kantor itu kan ada di ujung—pojok dekat rumahnya.

"Kalian lagi jalan kaki kan?"

"Loh, kok kau tahu?"

"Tahu lah, bisa kutebak dari sini. Aku akan tunggu kalian di depan rumah ya."

"Eh?" setelah itu sambungan telpon pun ditutup Gaara.

.

.

.

Gaara baru aja keluar rumah mau nungguin sampai Naruto dan momy Sakura lewat depan rumahnya, tiba-tiba ia melihat Hinata akan buang sampah keluar. Bener-bener situasi ini gak memungkinkan banget deh. Gaara kan jadi salah tingkah.

Tiap si merah ngeliat Hinata sekaligus tetangganya ini darahnya selalu berdesir. Di ujung kakinya serasa ada selang pemompa yang dapat membuat darahnya mengalir lancar. Siang hari Hinata cantik. Apa lagi malam hari. Emang jarang sih Gaara melihat Hinata keluar malem. kalau udah liat malem jadi kayak ginilah. Kayak orang baru kesambet apa gitu.

"Hai." Sapa Gaara gak PD, saat Hinata gak sengaja nengok kearahnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, pakaian tidur Hinata memang kecewekkan banget. Ia bahkan cantik dengan memakai gaun tidur selutut yang kayaknya dari dasar kattun biasa itu. Walaupun nyatanya rambutnya pendek sekarang, itu gak akan ngebuat Gaara berpaling.

Hinata baru membalas sapaan Gaara setelah ia keluar pagar, "G-gaara kok keluar jam segini?" Hinata bertanya masih dengan memegang satu kantong hitam sampah di tangannya.

Gaara bener-bener bingung mau masang tampang apa sekarang, neguk air ludah aja susah banget rasanya. Err—gimana ya, kasih tahu gak ya? "A-ano." Gak usah terkejut, Gaara emang suka bilang 'ano' di depan Hinata. Di depan yang lain saya janji gak bakalan. "Aku lagi nungguin Naruto di sini."

"Di-dia mau main kerumah, Gaara-kun?" dua orang ini sama-sama gagap emang. Kalau Hinata emang dari lahir, kalau Gaara gak tahu darimana.

"Bukan sih, dia hanya lewat aja."

Hinata hanya ber-oh ria aja. Kemudian dia berbalik mendekati bak sampah yang berada di depan rumahnya. Kalau udah gini pasti Hinata masuk ke rumah. Dan itu artinya, obrolannya sampai di sini aja.

Coba Gaara orangnya pandai bicara kayak Naruto. Pasti ia akan merasa santai bicara sama nih gadis. Sayangnya ia udah kehabisan topik pembicaraan—yang berarti gak akan pernah bisa bicara panjang lebar sama Hinata. Mungkin Gaara harus deket-deket Hinata dalam jangka waktu lama. Buktinya ia sama Temari kalau udah ngobrol gak bisa satu topik, ada aja yang mau diomongin.

Suara derap langkah kaki tergesa-gesa udah kedengeran dari tempat Gaara dan Hinata berdiri sekarang. Gaara noleh keasal itu yang diikuti pandangan mata Hinata pula. Ternyata Hinata juga milih nengok kearah itu daripada masuk rumah sekarang—yang ternyata itu Naruto dan kedua orang di dekatnya.

"Huah capek." Keluh Sasori setelah ia udah ada di hadapan Gaara. Sasori emang gak biasa jalan lama. Makanya ia suka ngeluh.

"Hinata? Kau belum tidur?" Naruto malah sempat nanya Hinata dan ngajak dia berbasa-basi. Jujur aja, Hinata jadi bersemu merah kalau udah deket dengan Naruto. Bukan masalah suka atau cinta, dia hanya tidak bisa memasang ekspresi jika berada di hadapan nih cowok. Rasanya ada perasaan gak enak aja waktu ngobrol dengan dia. Padahal nyatanya nih cowok nyantai ngobrol dengan siapa aja.

"Be-belum." Jawab Hinata yang masih berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Gaara-kun, temenin Tante ke kantor sana ya." Kata nyoya Haruno, "Saku-chan hilang."

"I-iya, Tante. Aku emang mau nemenin. Tadi kan si Naruto udah nelpon."

"Huh! Capek banget jalan kaki." Sasori masih ngeluh sendiri.

"Ya ampun kak, padahal kan gak terlalu jauh." Timpal si jabrik dengan semangat. Kayaknya si jabrik emang udah biasa jalan kaki.

"Hinata mau ikut ke kantor detektif juga gak apa-apa." Apa maksud Haruno-san nih ngajakin anak orang ke kantor detektif bareng, emang mau nonton bareng atau makan?

Hinata yang belum ngerti dan belum tahu apa-apa hanya bengong bentar baru nyahut lagi, "Untuk a-apa?"

"Sakura hilang, Hinata!" pertanyaan Hinata sekarang Naruto yang jawab.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa bisa?" Hinata masih bingung.

"Nanti diceritain sampai kantor aja." Momy Saku udah ngajak berjalan sebagai pendahulu dan penunjuk arah. Tapi langkahnya berhenti ketika ada sebuah lampu motor menyinari wajahnya dari arah depan.

Hanya beberapa selang detik motor itu udah ada di hadapan mereka pula. Saat si pengemudi buka helm dan matiin lampu depannya, ternyata itu motor Itachi, lalu ada mama juga kayaknya di boncengannya.

"Mau kemana malam-malam begini?" Sasori langsung ngampirin dan nanya sama Itachi.

"Mau ke kantor detektif buat nyari Sasuke." Balas Itachi datar dari atas motornya. "Lo sendiri malem-malem gini?"

"Hah? Emang Sasuke kemana?" Naruto ikut-ikutan nyahut.

Nyonya Uchiha turun dari boncengan, "Hilang dari seusai sekolah." Mama Itachi yang ngejawab masih dengan raut kecemasan.

"Eh beneran? Sasuke hilang juga?" tanya Haruno-san heran, "Kok bisa ya barengan sama Sakura juga yang hilang."

Uchiha-san agak terkejut, "Sakura juga hilang? Masak?"

"Iya dia juga belum pulang dari tadi, saya juga mau ke kantor detektif nih."

Kedua ibu rumah tangga itu diam sebentar. Sedangkan para remaja melongo melihat mereka. Apa sih yang dipikirin mereka.

"Kalau begitu saya jadi tenang." Tiba-tiba Haruno-san tersenyum lega.

"Saya juga Haruno-san, jangan-jangan mereka kabur berdua. Ah, maniiisnya." Kata mama Itachi setelah melepas raut kesedihan dalam dirinya.

Sempat bengong sebentar. Sasori dan Itachi malah sweatdroped di tempat. Sedangkan Hinata masih belum mengerti dengan keadaan. Gaara sendiri mau ngapain lagi kalau udah kayak gini. Kalau Naruto hanya masang tampang bengong juga deh.

"Kalau begitu, kita biarkan saja mereka. Kira-kira mereka berdua kemana ya? Wah kita akan jadi besan." Kok malah berfikiran seperti ini nyonya Haruno?

"Gue masuk rumah ya." Gaara langsung buka pagar dan masuk ke dalam. Ia udah gak peduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. enakkan tidur.

"Tante, mereka emangnya kemana?" Hinata masih ingin tahu tentang itu.

"Ah sudahlah, semuanya pasti baik-baik saja. Mereka memang nekat sekali." Apa sih yang ada dipikiran mama Sasuke?

"Sebaiknya kau tidur aja, Hinata." Suruh Naruto yang mungkin udah ngantuk kayaknya. Tapi kayaknya Naruto ngusir nih.

Hinata mengangguk menyetujui dengan lemotnya. Walaupun ia masih tidak tahu tentang masalah mereka, ia akan tetap masuk rumah sebelum Neji juga ikut-ikutan keluar.

"Ya sudah kita pulang aja. Kita tunggu hasil dari mereka." Omongan ibu-ibu memang sulit dimengerti buat ketiga anak laki-laki yang terbilang sudah dewasa ini. pikiran mereka kok cepat banget berubah?

"Itachi kita gak jadi ke kantor detektif, kita pulang aja, mama capek banget." Kata mama, kemudian ia mendekat kearah Itachi dan juga motornya.

"Loh Ma, kenapa?" Itachi jadi ikut-ikutan duduk di motor.

"Udah deh, kamu nurut aja. Mereka berdua kan gak pulang bareng pasti minggat bareng."

Itachi hanya diam di tempat. Gak nyangka ia punya mama seaneh gini. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ia hanya nurut saja. Kalau memang Sasuke sama Sakura sekarang, harapannya hanya satu; semoga gak terjadi apa-apa aja. Semoga masih sehat. Semoga diberikan pemikiran yang sehat. Memangnya mereka kemana sih?

Setelah Itachi dan mamanya pergi barulah Sasori bertanya pada momy, "Mom jadi gimana sekarang?"

"Udah deh, kita go home, momy capek. Kamu juga Naruto pulang aja. Udah larut."

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Gak nyangka aja jadinya bakal kayak gini. Apa bener sih, Sasuke gak pulang karena lagi bersama Sakura. Memang mereka kemana? Emang bener apa mereka bersama? Naruto jadi bimbang. Ia merasakan ada tanda tanya besar sekali yang terbentuk dalam otaknya sehingga membuatnya bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam diri. Ya sudah lebih baik ia juga pulang aja deh. Daripada pusing. Mungkin aja mereka berdua memang lagi bersama. Semoga Kami-sama melindungi mereka. Naruto hanya bisa berdoa seperti itu.

.

"Kok momy bisa berfikiran seperti itu sih?" tanya Sasori saat mereka udah sampai di depan rumah mereka kembali. Sasori masih bingung dengan keputusan momy yang sangat cepat ini.

"Tenang aja lah, mereka pasti lagi pergi entah kemana, kan kamu sendiri bilang anak tuh mesti dibebasi." Momy malah membalikkan kata-kata Sasori sebelumnya.

Sasori mikir bentar, mungkin aja pemikiran momy dan ia sendiri sama. Kalau memang mereka kabur berdua karena janjian atau apalah itu pasti ada sebab dan akibat. Sebabnya mungkin faktor perasaan atau ancaman. Akibatnya pasti belum terjadi—dan mungkin akibatnya membuat orangtua cemas. Anyway kawin lari masuk akal untuk sekarang. Kan banyak anak SMA kayak gitu di TV. Emang sih ia tahu Sasuke suka Sakura, tapi gak gini juga kali jadinya. Kalau bener mereka mau kawin, kenapa gak bilang aja langsung. Atau jangan-jangan Sakura udah jebol duluan. Hiiiiy… ngawur banget nih pemikiran. Masalahnya teman sekampusnya banyak yang kayak gitu—ia sering berbaur dengan orang yang ke-gaulan dan pemikirannya sekarang jadi melenceng jauh 360 derajat.

Lagipula si momy belum tahu kan perasaan tuh anak, asal main memutuskan sesuatu aja. Kalau emang bener mereka kabur berdua, memangnya untuk apa? Kenapa gak nginep aja di rumah? Mau nutupin aib yang ada di pemikiran di atas? Nah tambah kacau pikiran Sasori. Yang jadi pertanyaan besar itu; kemana perginya mereka? Kesuatu tempat kah? Ke rumah masa depan. Kayaknya kedua tempat itu tambah gak masuk akal banget.

Hanya bisa menghela napas baru Sasori bicara lagi, "Iya, yang jadi masalah kemana mereka itu Mom, entar terjadi apa-apa."

Momy langsung ngejawab cepet, "Bagus terjadi apa-apa kan, momy bisa berbesanan dengan mamanya Sasuke."

Kali ini Sasori diam lagi. gak tahu deh mau ngomong apa lagi. Masuk rumah aja deh sambil diam, kemudian cuci kaki dan bersiap tidur.

.

.

.

Susah malam ini buat Sasuke untuk terlelap. Apa mungkin karena ada Sakura di sampingnya sekarang ini? Pria emo itu membalikkan badannya menatap kearah punggung Sakura yang mungkin sudah tertidur. Tanpa disadari ia tersenyum simpul sebentar. Perlahan ia pun mulai menutup matanya lagi.

Baru semenit rasanya Sasuke nutup mata—berusaha akan tidur dan menjalari alam mimpi yang indah—yang baru aja akan menyinggahi tempat yang sangat ingin ia kunjungi. Tiba-tiba…

Cklek.

Masih dalam perasaan yang belum sadar si emo ngerasain pintu kamar ini dibuka seseorang.

"Bangun! Kita pergi sekarang!" malah ada yang bentak pula. Gak bisa liat orang seneng nih.

Suara gaduh dari luar—kayak suara teriakkan orang ramai dan bentakkan dari suara cowok. Terus ada suara mesin mobil yang baru dihidupkan. Suara derap kaki yang berduyun-duyun kayak masuk ke dalam mobil.

Refleks Sasuke membuka mata onyx-nya dan bangun lalu duduk.

Yang dirasakan selanjutnya adalah; ada sebuah tangan kekar yang menarik lengannya, membuat tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan—keluar kamar.

"Kyaa!" teriakkan Sakura menggema di ruangan ini yang tadinya sepi.

Refleks Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sakura diperlakukan kasar seperti yang dialaminya barusan. Gadis itu mungkin ditarik dari tidurnya—agar bangun secara terpaksa.

Sial! Umpat Sasuke!

Sasuke langsung memegangi tangan Sakura ketika gadis itu juga terhuyung kearahnya. Mereka ini main lempar orang aja. Hampir aja tadi Sasuke nyium lantai.

"Jalan!" perintah Nagato dari belakang mereka.

Gila sadis amat.

Menghela napas kasar Sasuke langsung berdiri tegap. Ia membantu ketegapan jalan Sakura pula yang kelihatannya lagi ketakutan dan masih terkejut untuk menyadari apa yang baru terjadi sekarang.

Mereka digiring berjalan sampai menuju ke sebuah mobil, mungkin lebih tepatnya truck box yang biasanya di bagian belakanya digunakan untuk tempat barang pasokkan sembako.

Mereka berdua dipaksa masuk kedalam dengan sekali hentakkan.

Agak ragu mereka berdua naik dan masuk ke dalam. Tangan Sakura tadi masih mencengkram lengan Sasuke, biar gak jauh sama si emo. Saat ini perasaannya sangat gelisah tak tenang.

Dikirain hanya mereka berdua yang akan masuk. Gak tahunya setelah berada di dalam banyak orang. Mereka berdua hanya memandang ngeri dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Masalahnya orang-orang di sana berwajah seram dan menakutkan. Belum lagi cahaya untuk melihat sosok mereka sangat minim. Hanya berasal dari cahaya lampu dari box truck itu remang-remang.

Pintu box pun di tutup dari depan. Tambah gelap deh jadinya.

Sekarang, mau kemana kita?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rifyuu?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to: **Hanachi Mya-chan, The Portal Transmission-19, Thia2rh, Sko Nanneke p11ece, Ammai, Cha-Nichi Kudo Oktora, Uchiha Sakura97, Yamato Akahito, 4ntk4-ch4n, Gymnadenia.** **Hikari shinju, Putri Luna**, **Namikaze Sakura**, **Aiko Uchiha**.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Don't like? Don't read! Rate semi M yang enggak terlalu ketara kerena mengingat fik ini memakai bahasa TIDAK BAKU. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Say Love At Short Notice-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih dalam box truck itu. semua makhluk yang mungkin sudah dari tadi menghuni di sana—tengah menatap Sasuke dan Sakura dengan berbagai pandangan yang susah ditebak. Cewek rambut pink yang suka warna pink ini masih berlindung dari balik punggung Sasuke. Hanya itu yang bisa ia perbuat sekarang.

Lagi. melempar pandangan keseluruh sudut box yang mungkin berukuran 4 kali 2 meter dengan tinggi 2 meter ini, cowok emo yang jarang keluar malem ini memperhatikan satu persatu orang yang duduk lesehan di sini.

Kedua orang yang berseragam sekolah ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikutan duduk di tempat dengan sangat hati-hati—takut keduduk tangan orang.

Sakura masih menundukkan kepala, enggak mau menatap mereka semua yang nyatanya emang merhatiin mereka. Kalau mau dibandingin, antara sekumpulan orang ini dengan mereka. Jauh kalah.

Dari segi muka kayaknya mereka berdua yang lebih muda. Dari segi pakaian masih sopanan dan rapian mereka berdua walau nyatanya itu baju sekolah. Dari postur badan masih terawat mereka berdua. Yang bikin Sasuke bingung hanya satu; mereka ini siapa? Apa ditanyain aja?

Dirasakannya lagi mobil yang dinaikkinya ini akan berjalan. Bisa di denger dari dalam suara mesin mobil dan dirasakannya pula ada goyangan dan pergerakkan dari dalam sini. Mau kemana kita?

Ada seseorang yang enggak lepas-lepas mandangin mereka. Belum lagi tuh orang duduknya tepat banget di deket Sasuke dan Sakura, "Emm-m," bagus! Sekarang si uchiha yang jadi terbata-bata, "Mau kemana kita?" kalau saja dia nanya sama orang penghuni sekolahnya dengan gugup seperti ini, reputasi-nya udah anjlok sampai ke dasar paling bawah. Di sini Sasuke harus membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya dulu.

Orang itu yang ditanyain Sasuke—cewek berambut keriting yang poni-nya menutupi matanya ngejawab, "Kita akan tugas." jawabnya dengan suara agak serak. Sakit kali nih cewek. Gaya ngomongnya kayak orang sakit beneran deh, gaya duduknya aja sudah enggak semangat lagi. Bener-bener enggak ada kesan untuk semangat hidup di mata Sasuke.

"Tugas?" Sasuke nanya lagi. maksud omongan cewek itu emang ngebingungin otaknya yang lagi—enggak tahu kenapa deh. Bingung juga.

"Yah, seperti halnya gadis malam," jawabnya masih dengan nada tidak ada kesan hidup, "kau cowok, akan jadi cowok malam." Gadis itu tersenyum ralat menyeringai. Sedetik kemudian ia menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara kedua dengkulnya. Membenamkan lekuk wajahnya, mungkin ia lelah dengan apa yang dilakukannya seperti ini.

Otak Sasuke yang jenius yang enggak kalah dari Shikamaru Nara teman sekelasnya ini sudah tau apa maksud nih cewek. Enggak perlu mikir lagi, nenek-nenek saja tahu apa maksud dari omongan tadi. Intinya; berada di sini sungguh enggak baik! No way!

"Sasuke, aku takut..." Sakura malah mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan Sasuke. Gadis itu malah lebih dalam bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Seolah punggung Sasuke adalah sebuah pertahanan yang besar yang mampu melindunginya dari serangan sekaligus badai. Tangan kanannya mencengkram erat baju kemeja cream si emo.

Agak lama Sasuke diam. Ia lagi merintahin otaknya berjalan dulu, "Gak ada waktu buat takut sekarang, kau mau bebas gak?" ternyata dalam waktu singkat sudah ada ide yang digapainya dengan sekali helaan napas.

Sakura mengangguk lemah, keliatannya nih gadis sudah lemes banget.

"Gini," Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Sakura, ia lagi ngadain acara bisik-bisikkan agar penghuni dalam box ini enggak denger.

Selesai bicara, Sasuke menarik lagi kepalanya dengan disertai anggukkan dari Sakura. Si emo bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian ia berjalan ke depan—keujung box dekat supir, "Permisi," Ujarnya saat melewati orang-orang yang masih duduk lesehan di sini.

Ada jendela kaca yang bisa melihat ke depan di ujung box, dengan dilapisi kawat-kawat halus yang agak karatan. Ini dimanfaatin Sasuke buat melihat arah jalan yang mereka lewati sekarang. Yang terpenting pertama si supir yang dilihatnya sekarang—Pein enggak menyadari mata onyx Sasuke yang lagi ngintip sekarang.

'Ternyata hanya ada satu orang di depan. Sepertinya rencana akan berjalan dengan mudah.' pikir Sasuke.

Lagi, Sasuke melempar pandangan ke luar—ke sekitar tempat yang dilalui mobil itu. Ternyata nih tempat emang enggak dikenalnya. Atau mugkin karena keadaan sedang gelap saja kali, jadi enggak terlalu paham letaknya.

Agak lama Sasuke emang betah berdiri di situ, sampai ia melihat di depan ada lampu merah dan simpang empat, si emo menyeringai.

Melangkah sopan, Sasuke kearah Sakura yang masih duduk di dekat pintu box itu. Sakura sudah paham apa yang akan ia lakukan bareng Sasuke selanjutnya. Dugaannya benar dan tepat. Mobil memang dirasakannya berhenti.

'BRAK!'

Dua kaki anak karate itu mampu membuka pintu box dengan kasar. Engak pakai otak lagi orang-orang yang ada di dalem pergi berhamburan keluar. Ngebebasin diri masing-masing dari sarang buaya yang bikin pengap napas.

Sakura agak meringis karena kakinya agak sakit—gara-gara pintu truck ini. Untung pintunya emang sudah tua. Kalau enggak kakinya yang bakalan cepat tua.

"Ayo!" ajak Sasuke keluar. Sasuke juga padahal ngerasain sakit di kakinya. Tapi ditahannya saja. Sudah biasa kali ia ngelakuin ini. Maklum anak karate. Coba saja kalian ikut karata.

Perlahan Sasuke membantu Sakura keluar dari dalam. Payahnya Sakura memang sudah enggak nahan dengan kakinya. Box sudah kosong. Yang ngancurin pintu belum pergi juga.

"Cepat Sakura!" napas Sasuke memburu cepat. Ia masih membantu Sakura berjalan kepinggiran dengan tergesa-gesa. Bisa dirasakan oleh mereka berdua udara sekarang sangat dingin, namun begitu karena hati yang panik, sekarang mereka masih merasakan panas dan pengap karena was-was.

Yang sialnya sekarang mobil atau kendaraan semacamnya enggak ada di sekitar sini. Adanya di seberang sana—ini kan simpang empat. Sehingga mereka enggak bisa main masuk ke kendaraan orang.

Gak tahu apa yang Sakura rasain. Sasuke main seret dirinya masuk di balik pohon yang ada di pinggiran jalan. Untung ada tumbuhan juga di sekitar sini. Yang bisa menghilangkan jejak mereka.

Sasuke ngintip dari balik semak-semak. Melihat keadaan sekitar dan kearah mobil tersebut—yang pintu belakangnya masih menganga. Gak lama dari situ, Pein yang lelet ini baru keluar dari depan pengemudi dan langsung mendekat ke box yang menganga itu.

Kelihatannya dia marah dan menendang ban itu. Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli dari tempat persembunyiannya. Kemudian si emo menarik badannya untuk bersembunyi di balik semak-semak (lagi).

Sakura masih meringis seperti tadi sambil memegangi kaki kanannya. Kalau sudah begini Sasuke jadi merasa bersalah, "Kau gak apa-apa?" sudah tahu kenapa-kenapa masih tanya.

Sakura hanya menggeleng, enggak mau Sasuke merasa bersalah, "Ini dimana?" gadis itu malah bertanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia masih betah bersandar pada batang kayu di belakangnya. Banyak terdengar bunyi suara jangkrik di sini. Suara itu sudah seperti alunan lagu di malam hari.

"Entah lah, aku gak yakin kalau ini masih di Konoha."

Sasuke mengintip lagi ke arah mobil box tadi. Ternyata sudah menghilang dari sana. Lalu kemana pula para manusia-manusia yang bersamanya tadi? Nah, kalau itu kan tidak terlalu penting. Yang penting kemana mobil tadi?

"Sepertinya kita memang berada di luar Konoha." kayaknya Sakura emang lagi nahan sakit, buktinya keringatnya ngalir disaat dingin kayak gini. Dan kayaknya ini memang bener-bener bukan di Konoha. di Konoha trotoar sudah diaspal juga. Gak kayak di sini yang masih banyak debu seperti di daerah perdesaan. Liat saja pinggir jalanan ini, masih banyak terlihat rumput dan tumbuhan. Sedangkan Konoha kan sudah licin teraspali. Jalanan untuk mobil aja berbatu dan rusak-rusak.

"Sebaiknya kita cari tempat berlindung sebelum mereka nemuin kita lagi."

Sasuke baru nyadar kalau di depannya ada sebuah rumah kayu tua. Di lihatnya lagi kesekeliling tempat ini, ternyata rumah memang jarang-jarang banget. Mungkin jaraknya kayak sepuluh meter per-rumah. Padahal di sini deket simpang empat tapi sepi banget. Di Konoha jam segini masih ramai. Pokoknya di Konoha selalu ramai lah.

Sakura ikut memandang apa yang dipandang oleh Sasuke—kearah rumah kayu berteras kecil itu. Gak ada pager emang, tapi bagus aja kelihatannya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura melirik jam di tangannya, yang untungnya gak diambil penculik itu, "Jam satu malam."

Tersenyum hampir menyeringai, Sasuke bernapas lega, "Kita ganggu rumah orang ini aja sebentar."

.

Perlahan mereka berdua mendekati rumah itu, dalam beberapa langkah mereka berdua sudah tepat berada di depan sana. Yang anehnya di rumah ini sedikit pun sinar lampu tidak tampak. Apa mungkin gak ada orangnya? Kalau begitu… itu artinya mereka tidak bisa numpang bentar…

Belum sempat Sasuke menempelkan punggung lengannya buat ngetuk daun pintu—pintunya sudah kebuka sendiri. Jangan-jangan ini rumah yang punya hantu kali. Ah, buru-buru Sasuke menepis pikiran aneh itu jauh-jauh. Mungkin saja orang yang punya nih rumah lagi keluar malam karena tidur berjalan aka sleepwalker, mungkin.

Kalau mau dilihat lagi disekitar sini, tumbuhan di sini banyak, kemungkinan besar banyak nyamuk. Dari rumput yang enggak ditebas di sekitarnya, debu yang nempel di gagang pintu, aura serem dari dalem. Terus kayak ada bunyi angin.

Kemungkinan besar; ada hantunya. Soal itu sudah enggak penting lagi buat sekarang. Hantu jepang gak lebih serem dari hantu Indonesia. Lihat aja di dalem film kalau enggak percaya. Masih mending ketemu hantu dari pada Pein. Kalau hantu paling pingsan bentar terus bangun besoknya. Kalau ketemu tuh orang pingsan aja gak bisa apa lagi mau kabur.

Untungnya mereka pemberani, jadi mereka malah masuk ke dalam dan segera nutup pintu, sekalian bersembunyi dari Pein. Siapa tahu aja Pein masih ada di sekitar sini. Yang sayangnya pintunya enggak bisa dikunci lagi. Ck, Sasuke berdecak kesal.

Diliriknya Sakura saat ini yang masih nempel di belakangnya—gadis itu memang lagi masang tampang takut tapi gak masalah. Yang penting sekarang keadaan sedikit membaik.

Dua anak ini seenaknya masuk sudah sampai pertengahan rumah alias ruang tamu lewat dikit. Ternyata ada seklar lampu di salah satu dinding di sini.

Setelah penerangan remang-remang dari lampu kekuningan itu menyala, mereka mengamati setiap sudut rumah ini. Enggak terlalu kosong karena masih ada peralatan rumah tangga kayak kursi, meja, lukisan, perabotan yang udah butut dan agak sedikit berdebu. Di sisi lain ada sebuah kamar tua yang kemungkinan ada WC dan intinya bisa mandi dan istirahat.

Ketika mereka masuk ke dalam, wajah mereka mengembang senyum dan menebar harapan. Ada selimut memang, tempat tidur bagus lagi. Kemungkinan memang rumah ini ada penghuninya dan entahlah kemana mereka sekarang.

"Bagaimana ya dengan momy ku, pasti dia khawatir," gumam Sakura sendiri saat ia mendudukki kasur yang tepat berada di samping jendela kamar itu. Mata emeraldnya menatap jendela yang saat itu menyuguhkan pemandangan pepohonan belakang rumah. Kelihatannya di belakang ada taman kecil yang banyak ditumbuh tanaman obat-obatan. Walau dalam malam hari Sakura dapat melihat bentuk tumbuhan itu dalam remang-remang cahaya bulan dan lampu jalan—kemungkinan tanaman obat-obatan, mengingat cita-citanya akan menjadi dokter. Sedikit banyaknya ia juga mengetahui hal itu.

Sasuke ikutan duduk di sampingnya sembari bergumam, "Hn," hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke respon, biasanya ia akan menjawab apa saja ketika kata-kata Sakura terlempar kearahnya.

Demi Tuhan. Ia jadi kehilangan akal kalau sudah berduaan dengan Sakura, apa lagi di tempat yang seperti ini. Ia tahu ini tidak baik; karena memang sekarang pikirannya tidak baik.

Kepinginnya sekarang ia berada di kamar lain saja sekarang. Tapi masalahnya kalau ia jauh dari nih gadis yang ada mereka malah terpisah. Mungkin lebih baik bersama seperti ini. Sasuke yakin, saat ini mereka masih dilindungi Tuhan, dan Tuhan masih menyayanginya.

Sakura memutar kepalanya dan menatap mata Sasuke yang saat itu hanya bisa dilihatnya karena bantuan cahaya bulan dan lampu jalan dari luar jendela (juga), "Walau begitu, aku beruntung bersamamu di sini," kata Sakura pelan.

Perkataan Sakura tadi bagai obat penenang kegundahan yang tengah Sasuke rasakan saat ini.

"Terimakasih ya," ujar Sakura tulus sembari menarik senyum lebar yang sangat Sasuke suka.

Sasuke bengong bentar, "Untuk?"

"Karena kau sudah menjagaku tadi, melindungiku dari mereka, membuatku tenang."

Untuk yang pertama kalinya Sasuke jadi bangga sendiri dengan dirinya. Enggak bisa dipungkiri kalau sekarang mukanya bersemu merah, ia menjadi tersanjung ketika mendengar kata-kata Sakura.

Sakura memang bijak. Kadang juga ngeselin. Tapi itulah yang Sasuke suka darinya. Ia gadis periang yang blak-blakkan. Yang mampu merebut dan menggenggam hatinya. Yang mampu membuat ia kehilangan jati dirinya. Yang bisa membuat ia menjadi orang bodoh karena terus memikirkannya.

Sedikit menghela napas, Sasuke mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan berkata; "Bukannya seorang pria itu harus melindungi seorang wanita?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tanda belum mengerti maksud Sasuke.

Mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat buat melepas perasaannya, Sasuke tersenyum hampir menyeringai, "Apa lagi kalau harus melindungi seseorang yang paling..." kata-katanya agak menggantung sebentar, Sakura masih menatap lekat mata Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkannya, "Berharga." sambung Sasuke.

"Sasuke." gumam Sakura terharu. Ia baru tahu kalau Sasuke ternyata bisa ngomong kayak gitu.

"Apa kau masih menaruh perhatian pada Gaara?"

"Eh?"

Dirasakan oleh si pink, tangan Sasuke menggenggam jemarinya perlahan. Entah mengapa karena itu Sakura merasakan ada yang menjalar cepat di dadanya, seperti aliran listrik berkekuatan penuh yang menjalar di sekitar dadanya.

Kala itu pula, Sasuke mendekatkan mukanya perlahan sambil memejamkan mata. Ia yakin apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang adalah yang diinginkannya—walau nyatanya sekarang apa yang dilakukannya ini diluar kendalinya.

Sakura sudah hampir menutup mata melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat yang menjalar sampai menuju ubun-ubun kepalanya.

Tap... tap... tap...

Terdengar dari luar suara ketukkan sepatu yang bergema.

Tap... tap... tap...

Lama kelamaan suara itu semakin dekat.

"Sasuke, kau mendengar sesuatu?" sebenarnya sudah dari tadi Sakura mendengar suara itu. Hanya saja ia agak susah ngomong ketika Sasuke mengecup bibirnya sebentar tadi. Hanya ciuman sekilas yang terasa dingin satu sama lain. Tapi mampu membuat jantung Sakura berdetak gugup dan gemetar. Mengingat baru pertama kali ia dicium.

Sasuke membuka mata, ia membatalkan niatnya sebentar—yang tadinya akan menunjukkan perasaannya kepada Sakura. Ia juga mendengar ketukkan sepatu itu di sekitar sini—yang menghempaskan penghayatannya dan menjadikan ia malah kesal.

Si emo menoleh kearah pintu dari tempat duduknya, sedangkan Sakura (lagi) merapat kebelakang punggungnya. Malah sekarang Sakura membenamkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke.

"Sasuke apa itu Pein?"

"Belum pasti."

Dirasakan mereka kalau ada yang memegang kenop pintu dan akan mendorong pintunya dari luar.

"Sasuke, sebelum terlambat ada yang ingin aku katakan," celetuk Sakura antara berbisik sambil takut-takut.

"Apa?"

"Walau dulu aku membencimu, tapi sekarang aku menyukaimu."

"Hah? Kau membenciku?"

"Iya, tapi dulu. Maaf ya Sasuke, aku tidak membencimu lagi kok. Aku suka kau. Yah, bagaimana kalau kita jadian saja?" antara sadar dan enggak Sakura malah memutuskan langsung tentang perasaannya, ia juga yakin sebenarnya kalau ia menyukai Sasuke. Tidak salah. Semoga kata-katanya tidak salah.

"A-apa?"

"Kita jadian saja yah." Sakura mengulangi penawarannya.

Jujur saja saat ini Sasuke sedang bingung dan gugup, "O-ok."

Kriiieeet...

Pintu didorong seseorang dan menampakkan sebuah sosok di hadapan mereka.

"Kyaaa..." Sakura malah sempat memekik kaget yang membuat Sasuke harus menutup telinga sesaat.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=,="  
**

**-Thanks for reading-**

**Please, Rifyu?**


	8. Chapter 8

Say thanks to rifyuwers: **The Portal Transmission-19, AmarillisBlossom, Yamato Akahito, Michi-chan Phantomhive626, Erina Uchiha, Uchiha Sakura97, cherrysasusaku, 4ntk4-ch4n, Nagimisa Dragphilia, 7color, Thia2rh, Sko Nanneke p11ece, Amamia, Cha-Nichi Kudo Oktora. Putri Luna,**** Bintang, Namikaze Sakura, BabyALONE**

.

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, garing, jelek banget, gak nyambung, Yang pasti tambah GAJE! Bahasa TIDAK BAKU coz lebih santai (menurut saya sih) typo. Don't like? Don't read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Go Home-**

**.**

**.**

Kriiieeet... dengan dorongan pelan pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya—menampilkan sosok seorang yang berdiri di depan sana.

"Siapa kalian?" kayaknya suaranya punya wanita. Agak serak tapi lembut seprti ibu-ibu separuh baya.

Sasuke memicingkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas sosok yang mulai perlahan melangkah mendekat kearahnya.

"Wah, ada tamu," katanya lagi.

Si emo baru bisa melihat orang itu, ketika ia sudah berada semeter di hadapannya. Sakura dan Sasuke hampir _speechleess_ melihat ternyata yang di dapatinya ini hanya wanita yang sudah tua aka nenek-nenek. Mengapa si emo tidak menyadari dari suaranya tadi? Saking gugupnya ia jadi enggak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

"Hai," sapa Sakura seadanya dengan nenek itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sekarang.

.

.

.

"Hah? Kalian diculik tadi?" ujar si nenek enggak percaya setelah apa yang sudah Sakura ceritakan padanya barusan. Yang bercerita malah manggut-manggut membenarkan.

Sekarang mereka bertiga duduk di ruang tamu rumah kayu itu saling berhadapan satu sama lain, menceritakan mengapa mereka berdua bisa masuk seenaknya kerumah ini—ketika nenek ini enggak ada di rumah tadi. Bisa saja mereka digebukki karena dianggap maling kan? Tapi kalau maling, emang ada barang yang akan diambil di sini?

Lebih baik ngembel sehari daripada nyuri barang orang.

Singkat cerita mereka berdua sudah mandi dan ganti baju sekarang. Bajunya tentu saja dipinjamin oleh si tuan rumah ini.

"Oh." nenek itu mengangguk ngerti. "Dari Konoha?" tanyanya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang menyerupai tebakan dengan sasaran tepat.

Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Enggak terlalu jauh kok dari sini, nanti kalau kalian mau pulang besok nenek akan tunjukkan jalannya."

Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan senyum lagi katika nenek bicara seperti itu. Kini semua jalan keluar sudah teryakini sekarang. Malaikat penolong sudah ada di sekitar sini.

"Tadi nenek habis darimana?" Sakura membuka obrolan baru untuk lebih mendekatkan diri pada si nenek.

"Dari sawah."

Sakura hanya ber-oh ria, kayaknya ia enggak bisa deh, mendekatkan diri sama si nenek. Masalahnya wanita yang berada di depannya ini ngomongnya singkat banget. Sakura yang biasanya nyerocos kalau ketemu dengan orang baru jadi kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Sudah hampir pagi tapi kalian belum tidur, lebih baik kalian istirahat dulu sana."

Lagi-lagi kedua remaja itu mengangguk. Lantas si nenek nyuruh Sakura ke kamarnya, sedangkan Sasuke ke kamar yang tadi di bagian belakang rumah ini.

Kayaknya malam ini adalah malam yang paling panjang dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Setidaknya malam ini mereka bisa tidur nyenyak walau beberapa jam.

Mau-nya sih mereka pulangnya sekarang, menunggu besok pagi rasanya lama sekali.

.

.

.

Bangun pagi dengan lingkaran mata hitam mereka berdua langsung bergegas mandi lagi—walau nyatanya dua jam yang lalu mereka sudah mandi, tetap saja masih enggak enak dirasakannya.

Udara pagi itu benar-benar sejuk di sekitar sini. Rasanya dengan sekali menyerapnya masuk ke dalam paru-paru, mereka seakan hidup kembali, pantas saja orang di desa banyak yang awet muda tanpa operasi dan polesan.

"Nanti nenek ke sawah dulu, jam sepuluh nenek pasti antarkan kalian ke statiun kereta," jelas nenek dari tempatnya berdiri. Kemudian si nenek berjalan keluar rumah meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih duduk di meja makan sembari menghadap hidangan ala perdesaan.

"Mau makan?" tawar Sakura basa-basi kepada pacar barunya yang berada di hadapannya ini. Enggak tahu kenapa habis ditinggal tuh nenek, Sakura jadi ngerasa canggung sama Sasuke. Padahal nyatanya kemarin-kemarin ia enggak kayak gini. Ia jadi merutukki dirinya sendiri karena nembak si emo dengan cara enggak elit kayak gitu. Oh Kami...

Sasuke mengangguk, ia ngambil sepotong roti kering yang kayaknya baru dipanggang dalam oven. Si emo tetap seperti biasa. Memasang tampang datar khas dirinya sambil memasukkan sedikit demi sedikit roti ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ehm Sas, nanti kita keluar yuk," tiba-tiba Sakura ngomong kayak gitu. "Aku ingin melihat keadaan di sekitar sini."

Sesaat Sasuke cuma menatap Sakura. Lalu, sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk. Kalau mau nunggu si nenek sampai jam sepuluh enggak ada kerjaan juga enggak enak. Kalau saja ada TV mereka pasti nonton. Lebih baik sehabis makan ini mereka mengitari tempat ini.

.

.

.

Tenten diam saja dari tempat duduknya sembari membaca buku pelajaran matematika. Sesekali matanya ngelirik bangku di sampingnya. Bangku Sakura emang masih kosong, namun begitu tasnya masih ada di sana.

Tenten hanya menghela napas, ia enggak tahu lagi harus gimana, lagian momy Sakura juga bilang tadi pagi saat ia mengunjunginya ke sana. Katanya Sakura akan baik-baik saja bersama Sasuke sekarang.

"Tenteeen!" ini pasti suara Ino menyerukan namanya, ia sudah hapal banget cara Ino memanggilnya. Nada suaranya, serta suka mengejutkannya. Pasti Ino teriaknya dari luar kelas yang enggak jauh dari sini. Tenten langsung mendongak—menatap ke depan menunggu temannya sampai masuk ke dalam kelas. Baru setelah itu ia merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar seperti biasa.

1

2

3

"Tenteeen!" Ino masuk sambil tergopoh-gopoh dengan selembar poster di tangannya.

"Apa sih, pagi-pagi teriak seperti itu? Bisa enggak nyantai aja?" Tenten menutup bukunya, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada temannya yang satu ini.

Ino menarik napasnya pelan untuk menormalkan pikirannya sejenak, baru setelah itu gadis berambut pirang ini membuka mulut lagi, "Tahu enggak?"

Tenten menaikkan alis sebelah, perasaannya sudah enggak enak lagi kalau melihat Ino yang sedang menggebu-gebu yang berada di depannya ini. "Apa? Aku harap ini berita antara hidup dan matimu," ujar Tenten terkesan bosan, ia bosan dengan tingkah temannya yang satu ini. Selalu seperti ini walau hanya sepeleh, kalau masalah besar kan gak masalah. Tapi walau begitu, Tenten sudah menganggap Ino sebagai saudara sendiri seperti halnya Sakura.

"Lo, liat ini!" Ino melebarkan poster yang dibawanya sedari tadi—menunjukkannya pada Tenten agar gadis cepol dua ini mau membacanya sesaat.

Mata Tenten mau enggak mau menyapu setiap kata demi kata yang tertera pada poster yang besarnya kayak buku gambar anak SMA. Poster berwarna hitam dengan tulisan berwarna pink yang isinya; Pencarian model ice-cream untuk remaja SMA dipersembahkan oleh 'xxx ice-cream'.

"Dapet darimana ini?" tanya Tenten setelah ia membaca seluruh isinya.

Ino menarik posternya kembali, "Ah, lo ketinggalan terus, ini tadi dipajang di mading."

"Oh, kukira ada apa." benar kan, Ino pasti membawa kabar yang enggak terlalu penting. Ternyata dugaan ia sebelumnya enggak meleset. Ah, sudahlah! Sudah biasa.

"Enggak berminat?" tanya Ino berharap Tenten mau ikut.

"Enggak, aku enggak bisa jadi model."

"Wah, sayang loh, ini jarang banget terjadi. Ahaha, kalau begitu aku ajak Sakura saja."

"Dia enggak masuk." Tenten kembali mengambil buku pelajarannya dan membukanya.

Ino ngelirik ke samping bangku Tenten dan melihat tas Sakura yang masih terguling di atas sana, "Itu tasnya."

"Hm, Tasnya saja hadir." Tenten bergumam pelan, "Kau pulang saja ke kelasmu, sebentar lagi mau masuk," perkataan Tenten ini terdengar seperti mengusir. Sayanganya Ino lagi enggak peka sekarang. Jadi walau Tenten mau mengusir atau memarahinya ia akan tetep nyengir.

"Oh, ok! Tapi dukung aku ya nanti. Ahaha." sambil nyerocos kayak gitu Ino berlalu dari sana—meninggalkan Tenten yang masih betah duduk di sana.

Tenten hanya bisa menghela napas sambil menggelengkan kepala sendiri.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk di atas perbukitan kecil dengan tumbuhan teh di sekelilingnya. Gadis itu mengamati tiap sudut yang bisa di jangkaunya dari atas bukit ini. Bukit yang didudukkinya ini enggak terlalu jauh dari rumah kayu punya nenek itu.

Kalau ia berdiri dan menghadap ke matahari, dari sini ia bisa ngeliat rumah kayu yang disinggahinya dari semalam. Jadi kalau si nenek pulang dari sawah, mereka bisa langsung balik ke sana lagi.

Coba ia punya kamera dan HP atau apa sajalah yang bisa merekam tempat ini, pasti jadinya bagus sekali. Sayangnya untuk sekarang tuh barang udah enggak ada di tangannya lagi. Tapi enggak masalah sih hanya dilihat saja sebentar.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura kepada orang yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya. Si emo dari tadi kelihatannya diam terus enggak tahu apa yang tengah berada di pikirannya. "Enggak suka tempat ini?" tebak Sakura pada pemikirannya.

"Enggak."

"Kenapa diam aja? Hahha." Sakura tertawa garing untuk mencairkan keadaan. Kayaknya ia masih kaku saat bersama Sasuke, "Tinggal di sini lebih enak kayaknya."

"Hn, tinggal aja di sini."

"Maksudku nanti, tunggu di hari tua."

"Kau sudah punya rencana?"

"Enggak tahu, kepikiran aja kayak gitu."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut kau saja." setelah ngomong enggak bertanggung jawab kayak gitu, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, ia memilih meninggalkan Sakura yang saat itu masih kebingungan dengan kata-katanya.

"Eh, Sasuke, apa maksudmu?" Sakura agak meninggikan suaranya. Dilihatnya Sasuke tidak menoleh kearahnya, lantas ia pun berdiri dan berusaha mengejar si emo. "Tunggu!"

.

.

Si nenek pulang dari sawah dan langsung menepati janji. Nenek itu langsung mengantar kedua remaja ini ke statiun yang ternyata enggak terlalu jauh itu. Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit berjalan kaki dari rumah. Mau naik angkot atau bus, mana ada di sini. Namanya juga desa. Untung masih ada listrik di sini.

"Setelah kalian naik kereta ini," si nenek memberikan dua tiket kepada Sasuke di tengah lalu lalangnya orang-orang berjalan di depan statiun itu, "Kalian pasti akan langsung sampai ke Konoha."

Sasuke menerima tiketnya, "Eng, makasih, Nek." ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke ngomong makasih dari dalam lubuk hati. Suaranya datar dan kecil sekali. Kalau Sasuke ngomong 'makasih' sama Itachi atau sama yang lain, saya jamin mereka akan sujud syukur di tempat.

Sakura menggangguk dan bergumam terimakasih juga.

"Hati-hati ya, lain kali datang lagi." nenek itu melambaikan tangannya mengantar kepergian mereka berdua saat masuk ke dalam kereta.

Lumayan berdesak-desakkan mereka untuk masuk ke dalam—mengingat kereta ini adalah salah satunya alat transportasi untuk menuju kota. Yang penting bagi si emo bisa sampai dengan selamat ke Konoha.

Langsung saja mereka duduk di salah satu kursi di dalam gerbong kereta ini. Untung masih ada yang tersisa kosong untuk dua orang.

Kepala Sakura mendongak melihat keluar. Matanya mencari-cari sosok si nenek yang baru saja mengantar kepergian mereka. Sekali lagi, si pink ngelambaiin tangannya pada nenek yang masih berdiri di tempat seperti tadi, dan sekali lagi nenek itu melambaikan tangannya kepada Sakura tanda berpamitan.

Kalau suasananya udah kayak gini, si pink jadi merasakan sesuatu. Ia jadi merasa enggak mau pulang kerumah, ia jadi ingin di sini terus.

Sakura menarik badannya kembali duduk, "Sasuke, kapan-kapan kita kesini lagi ya?"

Sasuke menoleh mendengar Sakura ngomong, "Bukannya kau ingin tinggal di sini?"

Enggak lama kemudian, semua pintu gerbong kereta ditutup dan perlahan bersama angin kereta itu melaju di atas rel.

"Nama nenek itu tadi siapa ya?" Sakura nanya lagi dengan Sasuke.

"Hn, kita lupa tanya tadi. Sudahlah," jawabnya santai.

.

.

.

Dengan tiga enter dan titik dari atas. Singkat cerita kereta api itu sudah sampai ke statiun akhir, yaitu statiun Konoha.

Dalam waktu kira-kira beberapa jam, akhirnya Sakura dan Sasuke turun dari sana. Keluar dari dalam bersama rombongan yang tadi bersama mereka pergi sebelumnya.

"Hahha, aku tahu tempat ini," ujar Sakura saat ia menginjakkan kakinya keluar statiun kereta. Ia melihat bangunan-bangunan dan jalanan yang seingatnya ia kenali.

"Hn, aku juga tahu," kata Sasuke sembari menatap wajahnya, "Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Jangan bilang kalau kita diculik ya sama orang rumah."

"Kenapa?"

"Enggak usah kasih tahu aja, bilang aja alasan yang lain."

Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia berfikir mungkin saja Sasuke punya pemikiran yang lain. Enggak mau banyak tanya jadi ia setuju aja.

"Ayo jalan." enggak mau buang waktu lagi, mereka langsung cabut naik bus yang letak haltenya enggak terlalu jauh dari sana.

.

.

.

Sasori enggak mau kuliah hari ini. Sedari tadi pagi cowok berambut merah itu betah duduk di depan rumahnya sembari menunggu adiknya pulang. Kata-kata dan pemikiran momy-nya membuatnya malas untuk melakukan aktifitas.

Sebagai seorang kakak ia juga merasa cemas kepada adik satu-satunya itu, yang nyatanya belum pulang juga sampai sekarang.

Renungannya dari semalam membuatnya sedikit sadar akan tingkah lakunya selama ini; enggak boleh terlalu bebas dan enggak boleh terlalu kuper. Ia kan sangat bebas sebelumnya, jadi si merah memutuskan untuk enggak berbuat semaunya lagi. KAPOK!

Si penyuka boneka ini menjulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap segelas limun yang berada di atas meja di sampingnya. Udah tiga botol limun yang masuk ke dalam perutnya sekarang. Tapi tetep saja ia merasakan haus.

Sasori hampir saja menyemburkan isi mulutnya ketika ia melihat Sakura sudah berada di depan rumahnya sekarang, bareng Sasuke lagi!

Ia berdiri tegap. Ia melangkah dan menghampiri adiknya yang saat itu baru saja mau menyentuh pagar rumah.

"Sakura! Darimana saja kau!" Sasori sudah seperti bapak-bapak berkumis yang memarahi anak gsdisnya.

Sakura terkesiap takut, takut kalau Sasori nyangka yang enggak-enggak. "Nii-san, aku pulang." Sakura kebingungan sendiri dari tempatnya berdiri. Sebenarnya dalam hatinya juga ngerasain perasaan takut karena nyatanya ia baru pulang sekarang. Baru pulang pagi ini menjelang siang!

Sasuke sudah nyangka kayak gini, maka ia mencoba ngambil napas, baru ngomong sama Sasori yang mukanya saat itu lagi garang, "Kami dari latihan di Karate center, Nii-san," jelas Sasuke singkat walaupun Sasori enggak nanya sama dia. "Enggak tahu juga kalau memakan waktu semalaman."

Sasori noleh ke Sasuke, muka imut nan lucunya lagi enggak bagusnya untuk sekarang, "Apa buktinya?"

Sasuke nunjuk kaki kanan Sakura.

Sakura yang ditunjuk saja bingung, apalagi Sasori yang belum tahu apa-apa.

Sasuke angkat bicara lagi karena melihat ke-enggak pekaan kakak beradik di depannya ini, "Kaki Sakura mampu membuka pintu besi, Nii. Liat aja lukanya."

Sasori tercengang sesaat, "Benarkah, Sakura?" kemudian si merah menatap adik pinknya dengan pandangan sulit ditebak.

Enggak ada pilihan lain selain ngangguk untuk Sakura. Sebenarnya memang ia habis nendang pintu besi sih semalam.

"Wow, enggak nyangka ya, Saku-chan. Aku yakin momy pasti bangga! Ahahha." kayaknya Sasori suka juga dengan karate.

Sasori udah kayak orang gila di mata Sasuke untuk sekarang. Dilihatnya Sasori masuk ke dalam rumah sambil teriak, "Momy." manggil momy-nya kali. Enggak mau ambil pusing sebaiknya ia juga pulang kerumah untuk ketemu sama Itachi dan mama tersayang.

Si emo mendekati Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu tapat di daun telinganya, "Nanti malam ku tunggu di taman jam tujuh."

Sakura diam sebentar sambil berfikir, Sasuke ngajak nge-date atau ngajak nongkrong sih? Enggak ada pilihan lain ia lantas bilang, "Ok."

"Aku pulang dulu." baru setelah itu Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tercengang di tempat.

Tiba-tiba dirasakan Sakura dadanya bergemuruh dan berdetak cepat seakan ia baru saja lari keliling seratus meter di lapangan sepak bola. Matanya masih mengekori punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Saku-chaaan!" teriakkan momy malah merusak mood bagus si cherry. Momy langsung nyeret anak gadisnya masuk rumah sambil memeluknya erat-erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-T B C-**

**.**

**.**

**Oh joy, bego banget aku bikin cerita yang kayak gini. Hahha. Kadang kalau saya stres ini bisa jadi hiburan kegilaan saya. Kekekk *dibuangkelaut.**

**Oyah, saya enggak ngebahas lagi soal pair GaaHina. Entar kepanjangan. Btw maaf ya kalau ada typo ^^v**

**Rifyu please ^^v**


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: AU, kata-kata tidak baku. Gaje :D

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

challange fik with **deAmarilis**. Yeah just for fun lol

* * *

**Between Happy and Shameful**

.

Jam tujuh tepat. Tidak tahu kenapa dari sebelum jam tujuh tadi hati si _cherry_ berdegup terus, ia jadi membayangkan sesuatu yang enggak-enggak. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah untuk menuju ke taman yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke tadi siang. Tunggu! Ngomong-ngomong taman yang mana Sakura belum tahu pasti. Kan ada banyak di sini yang tempatnya berjenis taman.

Dengan balutan baju _pink_ dan rok merahia terus melangkah di sepanjang trotoar kompleknya untuk menuju ke tempat itu. Sakura tidak sadar kalau ternyata ia sudah sampai di sebuah taman. Langsung saja ia masuk ke dalam tapi ia malah _speechlees_. Ternyata malam-malam begini taman yang letaknya masih di dekat kompelknya sangat ramai. Banyak orang yang berkeliaran, padahal sudah agak malam.

Masih dalam keadaan tercengang tiba-tiba ada sesuatu dari belakang yang mendekat ke arahnya, sesuatu itu dirasakannya sangat dekat seolah sedang mencium rambutnya. Si _cherry _akan berbalik, namun pergerakannya terhenti karena dari samping kepalanya ada tangan kekar yang terjulur sambil memegang ice-cream.

Sesaat Sakura tercengang kembali. Kemudian mata _emerald_-nya menyusuri tangan itu—mencari tahu tangan kekar siapa itu sampai ia melihat senyuman datar yang pasti manis. "Sasuke!" seru Sakura agak terkejut.

"Untungnya kau tepat waktu, kalau tidak ice-nya bisa mencair." Sasuke memberikan ice tersebut ke Sakura.

"Engh, makasih," ujar Sakura setelah ia menerima uluran ice-cream vanilanya. Sakura mencoba mencicipi ice-cream tersebut sembari menatap tubuh tinggi kekar di depannya ini. Dilihatinya Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah, ia seperti baru melihat sosok Sasuke sekarang. Ternyata selama ini Sasuke ganteng juga, pikirnya.

Sasuke agak bingung ngeliat Sakura diam saja berdiri di tempat, lantas ia menyetuh dan menarik lengan Sakura ke suatu tempat duduk di dekat pohon-pohon. Dari kejauhan Naruto yang tidak sengaja lewat di taman itu bareng Kiba melihat Sasuke yang lagi duduk di samping... Sakura. "Kib, itu Sasuke kan?" tanya Naruto ke Kiba untuk meyakinkan penglihatannya.

"Mana?" Kiba melihat apa yang dilihat Naruto.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan Sasuke melihat Naruto yang lagi lari-lari sama Kiba sama anjingnya juga. "Sasuke!" kayaknya Naruto dan Kiba mau merusak momen senangnya. _Anyway_ tahu darimana si dobe kalau Sasuke lagi di taman?

Tidak harus mikir lagi, Sasuke berdiri dan menyeret Sakura (lagi) dari sana—menghindar dari kejaran si Naruto dan Kiba serta Akamaru lewat belakang semak-semak. Setelah Kiba dan Naruto berada di bangku yang tadi di duduki Sasuke, mereka malah kebingungan sendiri. Bukannya tadi Sasuke duduk di sini? Sekarang mereka malah hilang dan cabut tidak tahu kemana.

"Ah, cepat sekali mereka kaburnya," gerutu Kiba sembari duduk di atas kursi taman itu. Ia merasakan capek juga sedikit di sekitar kakinya karena ikut-ikutan Naruto untuk mengganggu Sasuke.

"Hah, Teme memang seperti itu. Padahal kan aku merindukannya." Naruto ikut duduk di samping Kiba.

Naruto memang sering nongkrong di sini tiap malem bareng Kiba, ia mau memanfaatkan _wifi_ yang ada di sekitar taman ini. Lantas ia mengeluarkan laptop-nya dan membukanya. "Yah sudah, kita internetan aja-lah."

Selagi Naruto dan Kiba mulai menghidupkan benda seperti buku itu, tiba-tiba Akamaru meloncat dari pangkuan Kiba ke semak-semak di belakang mereka. "Oi Akamaru mau kemana!"

.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan seretannya pada Sakura. Si _emo_ melihat ke sekelilingnya yang tidak tahunya sudah berada di pinggiran sebuah sungai. Kelihatannya mereka masih berada di dalam taman ini.

Lantas Sasuke menoleh ke belakang menatap Sakura yang masih kebingungan. Ice cream yang berada di tangannya tumpah ke bajunya karena Sasuke seenaknya menyeretnya. "Maaf, Sakura." nah, kata maaf kayaknya udah mahfum dari mulut Sasuke mulai sekarang. Apalagi untuk kekasihnya.

Sakura tersenyum meyakinkan dirinya tidak apa-apa sekarang, "Enggak apa-apa kok." Sakura merasakan pegal di sekitar kakinya, ia memutuskan untuk terduduk di tempat sekarang—di atas rumput tipis yang kelihatannya baru di pangkas itu. Sedangkan Sasuke mau tak mau ikut duduk di sampingnya juga.

Si _cherry_ membersihkan bekas ice-cream yang tidak sengaja tertempel di bajunya dengan tisu basah sesaat. Lagi bersih-bersih ia jadi teringat sesuatu, "Ah, Sasuke, aku bawa sesuatu." Sakura membuka tasnya yang dibawanya sedari tadi—mengeluarkan isinya yang sengaja di bawanya dari rumah. "Ini silahkan dicicipi." Sakura menyodorkan kotak bento dari dalam tasnya dengan senyumannya.

Saat dibukanya, di dalam sana terisi kue bolu yang keliatannya enak. Perasaan, Sakura tidak terlalu bisa masak deh, apa ini masakkan Sakura? Perasaan Sasuke jadi tidak enak, "Buat sendiri?"

"Yaah, mau coba?"

"Aku enggak makan makanan manis."

Sakura hanya terdiam, ia baru sadar kalau Sasuke memang tidak makan makanan yang manis. Sepertinya membuatkannya sebuah kue bukanlah keputusan yang baik. Lantas ia mengambil sepotong kue itu dan memakannya sendiri dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

Sakura agak terkejut saat Sasuke menggingit ujung bolu yang tengah digigitnya juga sekarang, "Sasuke, bukannya kamu enggak suka kue?"

"Pengecualian buatanmu, bodoh." Sasuke menggigit lagi ujung bolu itu, lalu menelannya dan bergumam, "Lumayan."

Sontak pipi Sakura memerah sekarang, ia menjadi merasa tersanjung atas pengakuan Sasuke. Dengan perlahan Sakura menguyah kue yang masih ada di dalam mulutnya agak kikuk, kalau sudah seperti ini ia jadi merasakan rasa hambar pada kue tersebut.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke membuat jantung Sakura berdetak kencang saat dirasakannya tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang dagunya—menyuruhnya mendongak menatap matanya, "Bagiku, kaulah yang terpenting," bisiknya pelan membuat Sakura kalang kabut, wajahnya semakin mendekat hingga kedua hidung itu saling bersentuhan. Susah payah Sakura meneguk kue yang ada di dalam mulutnya. "Bagimu siapa, Sakura?"

"Te-tentu saja..." Sakura malah terkesan gugup, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak karena terpaan panas napas Sasuke, "kau, Sasuke." jawaban Sakura terkesan memaksa sekarang, mungkin itu semua karena gugup dirinya saat ini.

"Bagitu ya?"

Pesona seorang Uchiha memang enggak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Sakura diam saja saat Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya mengecup bibirnya serta membuat matanya tertutup—membuatnya meresapi sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam sana. Udara yang tadinya dingin sekarang terasa panas dalam dirinya. Tangan Sakura mencengkram lengan baju Sasuke untuk meyakininya ia meresapinya. Mungkin ciuman itu tidak terlepas kalau tidak ada kilatan dari cahaya kamera dari sebelah sana.

Sasuke menoleh saat ia melepaskan ciumannya dan mendapati Naruto tengah terkikik yang enggak jauh di sampingnya sambil bawa-bawa kamera. "Jadi, kalian sudah pacaran?" tanya Naruto polos tanpa dosa. Sejak kapan si _dobe_ berada di sana dengan muka tengilnya?

Sakura menengok ke samping melihat Naruto dan Kiba yang nyengir tidak jelas. Berhubung Sakura lagi malu—yang kebetulan benar-benar malu karena tertangkap basah seperti ini jadi dia hanya bisa mematung di tempat.

"_DOBE_!"

Kiba kabur sama Akamaru duluan dari sana tidak mau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Sakura tercengang tidak enak melihat Sasuke yang malu-malu itu sambil marah-marah ke Naruto. Kayaknya foto yang dicetak oleh Naruto akan dipintanya untuk kenang-kenangan—itupun kalau Sasuke tidak minta dihapus.

.

.

"Gadis berambut _pink!_"

Kalau tidak salah Sakura denger kayak gitu saat ia baru masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah. Lantas ia pun menoleh ke sumber suara yang tidak tahunya ada di belakangnya.

Sakura nyengir sebentar, "Engh, ada apa ya?"

Dua orang cewek yang kayaknya berumur dua puluh tahunan mendekat ke arahnya. "Perkenalkan aku Tsunade." wanita yang berambut pirang memperkenalkan dirinya, " dan ini rekanku, Haku." Dan yang katanya rekannya itu membungkuk memberi hormat.

Sakura memandangi mereka bergantian beberapa saat. "A-ada apa ya?" Sakura merasakan asing pada kedua orang ini. Ia jadi takut kalau kejadian kemarin terulang lagi.

"Nona, apakah rambut anda ini asli?" tanya Haku yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di belakang Sakura, wanita itu meraih dan menggenggam rambut Sakura lalu menciumnya—membuat Sakura merasa aneh diperlakukan seperti itu.

Sakura menjauhkan dirinya sesaat, geli dengan perlakuan orang yang baru ditemuinya ini, "Ma-maaf, kalian mau apa ya? Sebentar lagi jam sekolah akan masuk, aku masuk ke dalam kelas dulu ya!" dari nada si _pink_ terdapat nada memohon.

Belum keburu Sakura cabut mereka sudah mencegatnya, "Tunggu nona, hari ini kan sekolah enggak belajar." Haku memegangi lengan Sakura, untung lembut, kalau saja ia megang dengan kasar, enggak segan-segan akan Sakura tonjok.

Sakura menoleh—menghadap mereka kembali dengan perasaan bingung, bagaimana bisa mereka tahu kalau hari ini sekolahnya tidak belajar? "Ka-kalian tahu darimana kalau hari ini enggak belajar?"

Mereka saling ketawa dan terkikik masing-masing, "Kami belum memperkenalkan sepenuhnya kepadamu kan?" Tsunade bicara lagi, "Kami berasal dari perusahaan ice-cream xxx. Kami sengaja ke sekolah ini untuk mencari anak remaja SMA yang mempunyai kelebihan." Tsunade lebih serius dua kali lipat dari yang tadi. Langkahnya semakin mendekat ke arah Sakura, membuat si _pink_ memundurkan badannya pula. Herannya anak-anak yang masuk gerbang melewati mereka tidak heran. Mereka cuma ngelirik Sakura yang memasang tampang minta tolong dibebaskan dari kedua tente-tante ini.

"Dan sekarang kami enggak perlu mencari lagi model untuk iklan itu dari sekolah ini, kami punya niat baik loh, mau enggak jadi model iklan ice-cream perusahaan kami?" timpal Haku sembari maju berdiri di samping Tsunade—membuat si _pink_ semakin terpojok di pagar sekolah.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Terlihat Tsunade menghela napas, "karena rambutmu senada dengan warna ice-cream-nya," jelas Tsunade sambil menatap mata Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak. Kalau si _pink_ sudah melihat pandangan seperti ini rasanya aneh sekali. Mata tante ini seperti menginginkannya untuk bilang iya.

"A-aku pikir dulu deh," akhirnya Sakura ngejawab juga.

"Hm... aku harap kamu enggak salah pikir ya!" setelah itu Tsunade dan Haku meninggalkan Sakura dan berjalan menuju ke sebuah mobil merah. Mereka sepertinya sangat bebas keluar masuk gerbang sekolah ini. Bahkan satpam di gerbang sana tidak mencegat mereka untuk menanyai maksud kedatangan mereka kemari.

Mata Sakura masih mengawasi mereka lekat-lekat, ada perasaan ingin tahu atas tawaran menggiurkan tadi. "Dasar mencurigakan!" Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolahnya dan sepertinya dia tidak terlalu percaya atas tawaran itu.

.

"Sasukeee!" dengan cerianya Sakura memanggil kekasih barunya itu. Sebenarnya Sakura masih belum percaya dia jadian sama teman dekatnya. Jadi, dia sudah punya pacar dan melupakan Gaara?

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan wajah datarnya tapi terlihat teduh di mata Sakura. "Kenapa ceria sekali?"

"Yaah, karena hari ini kan enggak belajar. Guru-guru sedang rapat kan?" Sakura melempar cengirannya kemudian dia ikutan duduk di samping Sasuke. Buku yang sedari tadi di baca Sasuke kini telah dimasukannya ke dalam laci meja—untuk memberikan perhatian sepenuhnya kepada orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Hm, sepertinya akan ada pemilihan model dari perusahaan luar."

"Model apa? Pantas saja tadi di kelas Ino ribut sekali!"

"Katanya perusahaan itu mau mencari model ice-cream."

"Model ice-cream?" Sakura teringat tentang kejadian tadi pagi. Ternyata memang mereka tidak mencurigakan.

Melihat muka Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bengong Sasuke-pun bingung, "ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tadi pagi aku bertemu dengan dua orang yang kayaknya mencurigakan, mereka langsung menawariku untuk menjadi model ice-cream, katanya aku adalah orang yang tepat karena rambutku senada dengan produk ice-creamnya."

"Hm, jadi?"

"Kukira mereka itu penjahat, tapi kayaknya bukan ya, hehehhe." Sakura berpikir sejenak, sepertinya si _pink_ sedikit tertarik dengan tawaran tadi pagi. Bodoh saja kalau dia sampai melupakan tawaran itu.

"Kau tertarik ya?"

Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan pandangan ragu. Kekasihnya ini begitu pintar dan penuh kelebihan, sedangkan dia hanya gadis biasa yang tidak terlalu pintar. Kalau saja dia punya kelebihan seperti Sasuke mungkin dia bisa membanggakan Sasuke. "Yah, aku ingin mencobanya." Kalau Sasuke tidak membicarakan ini mungkin dia benar-benar akan melupakan tawaran itu.

Mendengar itu kerutan di dahi Sasuke terlihat, kayaknya si _emo _tidak setuju. Entahlah dia hanya tidak mau itu terjadi tanpa alasan yang bisa dijelaskan—walaupun nyatanya di memang bukan ayah Sakura. "Lebih baik kau melupakan itu."

Si _pink_ malah terkejut mendengar jawaban Sasuke, dikiranya Sasuke akan memberinya semangat. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Enggak cocok untukmu." Setelah mengatakan kata yang datar dan tajam seperti itu Sasuke berdiri dari sana—berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sakura yang mukanya terlihat masam. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Sakura jadi bingung.

.

Sampai ketemu dengan pagi lagi Sasuke masih belum menghubungi Sakura. Begitupun dengan gadis _pink_ itu. Dia enggan menghubungi kekasihnya walau hanya sekedar bertanya 'sedang apa kau?' Sakura benar-benar kesal. Pagi ini dia berangkat sekolah dengan hati yang sulit sekali ditebak. Sebenarnya dia malas ke sekolah pagi ini. Kalau enggak Sasori nganterin dia ke sekolah, mana mau dia pergi.

"Sakura Haruno ya?" Sakura menoleh dan mendapati guru matematikanya memanggilnya. Si _pink_ menghentikan langkahnya dan juga menghentikan pemikirannya yang di atas. Dia menatap gurunya itu dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Ada apa gurunya ini tiba-tiba memanggilnya?

Sakura mendekat ke arah Kakashi yang berdiri di depan kantor, "kebetulan sekali," ujar Kakashi dari balik maskernya. "Kau dipanggil ke kantor."

"Hah? Memangnya aku melakukan sesuatu?" seingat si _pink_ memang dia tidak pernah macam-macam.

"Hm... lebih tepatnya kau harus melakukan sesuatu. Cepatlah masuk!" Kakashi memerintah seenaknya. Sebagai murid yang biasa-biasa saja Sakura harus menuruti perintah gurunya itu. melangkah pelan gadis itu masuk ke dalam kantor guru masih dengan membawa tasnya.

Sakura kaget sesaat ketika dia sudah masuk ke dalam—dan mendapati dua orang yang ditemuinya kemarin. Ternyata kedua tante-tante yang tidak dikenalinya itu sekarang ada di ruang guru—mungkin sedang menunggunya.

"Wah, Sakura ya? Duduk di sini!" tante-tante yang diketahui Sakura bernama Tsunade menginginkannya untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sekali lagi mau tak mau Sakura harus duduk di sana.

"Eng, tante kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Sakura lumayan heran karena para guru membiarkan mereka berdua masuk ke kantor. Memangnya mereka juga guru di sini? Seenaknya duduk di sini.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku ini pemilik perusahaan ice-cream xxx!"

"Emm.. lalu kenapa kau diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah?"

"Nyonya, sepertinya kita harus memberitahukan dia dulu. Mungkin setelah itu dia baru mengerti!" Haku menyela tidak sabaran karena keliatannya ia ingin segera pergi dari sini.

"Iya iya." Kemudian pandangan Tsunade beralih ke Sakura lagi. "Gini, aku ini mengadakan kerja sama dengan kepala sekolahmu. Dia kan sekarang lagi di Taiwan karena ada tugas, nah mungkin belum memberitahukan kepada semua murid di sini, yaaa sebab beliau sangat sibuk. Kau tahulah."

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan menunggu cerita selanjutnya. Sementara para guru yang lain sudah keluar dari ruangan ini beberapa menit yang lalu—sehingga memberikan Tsunade dan sekertarisnya itu lebih leluasa bicara dengan Sakura.

"Aku dengar darinya rating sekolah ini mulai merendah pada tahun ini. Kemungkinan besar tahun ajaran baru nanti murid yang mendaftar akan jauh lebih sedikit."

"Kenapa begitu?" Sakura masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya mengapa ini terjadi dan mengapa ini terkait dengannya serta rambut _pink_-nya.

"Yah mungkin karena bermunculan sekolah-sekolah baru di luar sana. Jadi," raut muka Tsunade lebih tegas dari sebelumnya. "Kata kepala sekolahmu itu yang merupakan temanku mengadakan kerja sama. Dengan adanya model dari sekolah ini kemungkinan rating sekolah ini akan meninggi lagi."

"A-apa harus aku?" Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan kesempatan ini. Sebenarnya dia senang sih, tapi masih bingung juga. Lagipula saat ini dia belum punya kesempatan untuk bicara sama kepala sekolah yang sampai sekarang belum pulang.

"Ya, hanya kamu yang punya rambut _pink._ Tadinya mau buat audisi. Tapi sepertinya hanya akan membuang waktu. Jadi, kami langsung memilihmu saja ketika pertama kali melihatmu."

Tsunade mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Haku. "Yah, kami harap kau menerimanya, Nona!"

Kayaknya Sakura masih berada dalam khayalannya. Dia berpikir tentang masa depannya. Begitu gemilang jika dia menerima tawaran ini. Begitupun dengan kedua orang tuanya dan Sasori, mereka semua pasti bangga. Ino saja kepengen jadi model tapi belum terpenuhi. Dan keuntungan lainnya dia bisa meningkatkan rating sekolah—yang kemungkinan nilai ujian kelulusan nanti sangat berpengaruh dengan ini. Kemungkinan dia akan lulus dengan hasil yang gemilang pula. Ah, beruntungnya dia memiliki rambut berwarna _pink_.

"Gimana, Nona?"

"YA, AKU MAU!"

.

.

"SAKURA!" Ino terlihat frustasi karena audisi pencarian model ice-cream gagal total—karena mereka sudah menemukan pemeran yang bagus yaitu Sakura.

"Ada apa, sayang?" di hati Sakura saat ini memang lagi senang-senangnya, karena minggu depan dia akan memulai syuting iklan perdananya.

"Kenapa harus dirimu siiih yang dipilih?" Ino merengek ngiri sama temannya. Berhubung Ino agak dewasa jadi dia tidak harus membenci temannya itu. "Aku kan mau!"

"Tenang saja, nanti kalau aku sudah terkenal kamu akan aku seret!" dengan mantapnya Sakura nyengir lebar. "Nanti temani aku ke salon ya." Sejak kapan si _pink_ jadi demen ke salon?

"Ihhh, aku bener-bener iri tau gak! Tapi janji ya kamu akan menyeretku jadi artis juga nanti."

"Hahahah!"

Dari kejauhan Sasuke dapat melihat gadisnya sedang bercanda ria dengan temannya. Pria itu hanya memandang dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Jujur saja dia tidak suka. Tanpa persetujuannya ternyata Sakura masih memilih jalannya.

* * *

Say thanks for reviewer : **bintang, Bunga Sakura, Anka chan, Michi chan, deAmarilis, Ammai Hardinata, Putri Luna, QueeNanne11, 7color, bebCWIB uchiHAruno, Uzumaki aoi, imechan, sheila, Zrandinne, sasusakulovers, azusa.**

Yang udah kepalang mampir ngerifyu yaa? *plak ngarep* XD


End file.
